The Torchwood Drabble Files
by badly-knitted
Summary: A collection of Torchwood drabbles that will be added to as I write more I hope . I'm using a T rating to cover anything I might write, just to be safe, but they'll probably be mostly K.
1. Annual Event

**Title: **Annual Event

**Author: **badly-knitted

**Characters/Pairing:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For Challenge:** 252 – Harvest at tw100

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **The annual Harvest Festival is always the same – more or less.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favourited my recent fics.

The harvest festival was in an uproar when Torchwood arrived. Fruit and vegetables bouncing between pews like rubber balls, tins rolling down the aisle, loaves of bread stacking themselves like building blocks.

The entire congregation was sprawled haphazardly about, laughing their heads off, and the vicar had a black eye from being hit in the face by a wayward bunch of celery.

The cause of the chaos sat blinking innocently beside the font.

Harmless. A Rigolian party favour.

Ianto switched it off; everything stopped moving except the giggling congregation.

"Chemical spill causes hallucinations?"

"Again?"

"They believe it every year."

"True."

The End

**A/N: **I'm leaving my first drabble where it is, but from now on I'll be hopefully adding new drabbles to this collection as I write them. I just hope I manage to write more as a collection of one would look a bit silly!


	2. Season Of Mists

**Title:** Season Of Mists

**Author: **badly-knitted

**Characters/Pairing: **Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** PG

**Written For:** Challenge 252 – Harvest at tw100

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** The weather causes an unexpected problem.

**A/N: **My second drabble for this collection. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or favourited the first one. Special thanks to **janie17** for her instructions on how to load new chapters. Anyone who knows me knows I'm a computer dunce, so I will forever be grateful for her assistance!

Autumn. Harvest time. Season of mists and mellow fruitfulness.

"They got the mist part right," Ianto muttered, stumbling over another rut.

Here they were, at night, out in the middle of nowhere, retrieving alien tech from a field - already harvested, thank God. Suddenly down comes the mist and they can't see past the ends of their noses. Bloody freezing, too. Finding the tech had proved easy. The SUV, on the other hand…

It had to be around here somewhere.

A loud thud and a muffled curse came from Jack.

"Found it! Ow. Think I broke by doze."

Ianto winced.

The End

**A/N2:** Hopefully there will be another drabble next week, but in the meantime, keep your eyes open for a longer sequel to this one, which will hopefully be posted in a few days. I just couldn't leave Jack suffering...


	3. One Rock At A Time

**Title:** One Rock At A Time

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 253 – Moving Mountains at tw100

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Ianto faces a monumental task

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood – or Ianto.

**A/N:** Didn't think I was going to manage a drabble this week - I couldn't think of anything to fit the prompt. Then this idea came to me and I'm rather pleased with it, it's a change from my usual funny, fluffy stuff. Hope you like it!

Ianto stared in horrified fascination. The Torchwood Three archives were a disaster area. In fact 'archives' was something of a misnomer.

Paper files were stuffed untidily in dozens of metal filing cabinets, packed so tightly they might burst, while alien artefacts and rift debris had been crammed on shelves until they were full, then piled on the floor wherever there was room.

A lesser man would have despaired, but Ianto Jones was made of sterner stuff.

How do you move a mountain? One rock at a time.

He took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and set to work.

The End

**A/N: **Many thanks to all who have reviewed or favourited my stories. Knowing that people are enjoying them encourages me to keep writing.


	4. For Lisa

**Title:** For Lisa

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Lisa

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 253 – Moving Mountains at tw100

**Spoilers:** Cyberwoman

**Summary:** Ianto plans ahead.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Thanks as always to everyone who has read or favourited any of my fics.

Ianto dragged Lisa from the wreckage of Torchwood One, planning what he needed to do:

Get them both out without being seen. Steal a conversion unit. Rig it to serve as life support. Acquire whatever drugs Lisa needed. Cardiff would be their best chance; he'd need a van to transport everything.

Find somewhere to hole up until he could get a job with Three and smuggle Lisa inside.

He'd have to locate a cybernetics specialist to remove the implants, make Lisa human again.

The list of tasks seemed insurmountable, but it was for Lisa, and for her, he'd move mountains.

The End

**A/N2:** An insanely busy week and a 3-day migraine have meant I've had no time to write anything longer than drabbles. Hopefully I'll manage to finish one of my random one-shots next week and I really need to start writing the next Nosy-Verse fic, but that's taking a lot of preparation because of all the different toys I need to include, so please bear with me - as much as I love writing, I have other responsibilities including an 81 year old mother and a rabbit on twice-daily antibiotics for an abscess, which means a twice-daily wrestling match with a large, fluffy and disgruntled monster who doesn't like taking his medicine. I suspect he's stronger than I am! I will get more fics written, I just need more hours in the day.


	5. Lady Of Bad Luck

**Title:** Lady Of Bad Luck

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Team

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 254 – Lady Luck at tw100

**Spoilers/Warnings:** None

**Summary:** The team collect another Rift victim.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, followers etc, your support really is appreciated!

A turbulent Rift storm had dropped yet another problem in Torchwood's laps – a small and battered blue alien had been dumped unceremoniously in a field outside Cardiff.

"My name is…" It made an unpronounceable sound. "I believe the literal translation in your language would be 'fortunate female'."

"Fortunate?" The team stared at the mangled remains of the small being's spacecraft.

She sighed heavily, "I suspect my progenitors were being ironic when they named me so. Fortune tends not to favour me."

"At least you survived the crash," said Gwen brightly.

"But now I am stuck here with no way home."

The End

**A/N:** I'm already planning a sequel to this one because there's a lot more to be said that I can't fit into a 100 word limit.


	6. Cheater

**Title:** Cheater

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters/Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 254 – Lady Luck at tw100

**Spoilers/Warnings:** None

**Summary:** The boys are playing naked hide and seek.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My second drabble for this week's prompt. The last one was a little gloomy, so I wanted something a bit happier - and what is happier to think about that two gorgeous guys playing naked hide and seek?

Thanks as always to everyone who's reviewed or favourited, and also to all those anonymous people who just pop in to read. I hope you all enjoy what you read even if you don't have the time to comment, the number of hits I'm getting on my stories is seriously impressive, as is the list of countries! You're all wonderful people and I hope I entertain you in some small way. Thank you for choosing to read my fics.

"Aha! Found you! I win!" Jack cries triumphantly, pouncing into Ianto's hiding place and dragging him out. "Looks like Lady Luck is on my side tonight!"

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Ianto grumbles, "You're cheating again!" He gestures to the scanner in Jack's hand. "You didn't even search, just let that lead you straight to me. In fact technically, you didn't find me, the scanner did, so you lose."

Jack can't believe what he's hearing.

"However," Ianto purrs seductively, "if you do exactly what I say, you might still get lucky tonight."

Jack's knees go weak. "Yes, Sir!"

The End


	7. Rain And Weevils

**Title:** Rain And Weevils

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters/Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenger 255 – Sink or Swim at tw100

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Weevil hunting in the Cardiff rain.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. Not even the weevil.

**A/N:** Thanks as always to all my reviewers, and special thanks to **The Order of the Crystal Rose**, **janie17**, **biancaruth**, **Quiet Time**, and **I Love Janto **for steadfastly reviewing my little drabbles. I'm having great fun writing them, and I love having something I can post regularly while working on the longer one-shots, especially when I don't have a lot of time for writing. It's good to know people are enjoying them =)

The weevil was strong; Jack could barely hold it away from his throat.

Ianto kept back, trying for a clear shot, but darkness and pounding rain obscured his vision. It would be too easy to hit Jack, or the injured and terrified woman behind him. The combatants kept staggering one way then the other, finally hitting the railing and toppling slowly into the bay.

Ianto ran to the railing and looked down. For a moment there was nothing, then Jack surfaced, spluttering.

"You okay?"

"It was sink or swim – it sank and I swam," Jack grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

The End

**A/N2:** I feel sorry for the weevil - apparently they don't swim well. On the other hand, it was a very dangerous and vicious weevil, it had hurt several people and other weevils, a psycho-weevil I believe, and Ianto was trying to shoot it anyway. Please forgive me, I'm not usually a weevil killer!


	8. Final Chance

**Title:** Final Chance

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, mentions Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 255 – Sink or Swim at tw100

**Spoilers:** Fragments

**Summary:** Getting a job with Torchwood Three proves difficult.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** I wrote this at practically the same time as my friend timelordshines wrote her drabble Last Chance – in fact when I wrote it, I gave it the same title, I think we must be sharing the same brain. Anyway, she posted hers first so I changed my title, although part of me wanted to call it Last Chance: The Prequel because they just fit together so well - mine ends at the point hers begins!

**A/N2:** This is my second drabble for this week's challenge and I've actually written a third, which will be posted in a few days. I was surprised to get three very different ideas from the same prompt, though I think this one is my favourite.

He'd stalked Harkness for weeks, waiting for the right opportunity to present itself. Rescued him from a weevil and got the brush off.

Stalked him some more, offered him coffee, which obviously met with his approval. Got the brush off again. What did it take to impress the guy? Something different, something new.

When he stumbled across the Pterodactyl, managed to lure it into an empty warehouse using chocolate, he knew it was his final chance because he'd never find something to top this!

Waiting by the road in the rain, he steeled himself. This was it. Sink or swim.

The End


	9. Half Life

**Title:** Half Life

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 255 – Sink or Swim at tw100

**Spoilers:** A Day In The Death

**Summary:** Owen's not handling his death too well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** My third drabble for this week's challenge! It's a bit angstier than I usually write, but it demanded to be written.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last drabble. There will hopefully be something a bit longer soon, I'm working on a four-chapter fic and I will post the first chapter as soon as the whole fic is finished and edited. It may still take a while as it was originally meant to be three chapters, but the third chapter was getting longer and longer and it still isn't finished so now it'll be four chapters. I think.

Owen ran, faster than he'd ever run when he'd been alive. Feet pounding, arms pumping, never tiring, he reached the end of the pier, leaping as far as he could, out over the cold waters of Cardiff bay.

He hit the surface with a splash and went under. No need to hold the breath he no longer had, no need to struggle or try to swim, no need to do anything but let himself sink deeper and deeper beneath the surface.

It changed nothing. He wasn't alive, so he couldn't drown. He was trapped, halfway between life and death. Forever.

The End

**A/N2:** I think Owen could use a hug once he's dry again.


	10. It Must Be Friday

**Title:** It Must Be Friday

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Owen, Tosh & Gwen

**Rating:** PG

**Written For:** Challenge 256 – Freaky Friday at tw100

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Chaos reigns in the Hub.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** This was tough to write!

As always, thanks to all reviewers etc. Hope you enjoy this slice of madness!

When Ianto went out to pick up supplies, all was quiet in the Hub. He returned an hour later to complete chaos.

Jack was sitting at Tosh's workstation, tapping frantically at her computer while prodding a piece of alien tech. Owen was scowling at Gwen's phone, muttering under his breath. Tosh was stomping around the autopsy bay, swearing and kicking things, and Gwen was jumping up and down, saying, "Look at me! I'm Gwen! Wow, these babies really bounce!"

Ianto looked at Gwen. "Jack?"

Gwen beamed at him. "Yep!"

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed heavily. It must be Friday!

The End

**A/N: **I apologise, it was just impossible to resist ;)


	11. A Weevilly Inconvenience

**Title:** A Weevilly Inconvenience

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Owen

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 256 – Freaky Friday at tw100

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** There's a slight Weevil-related problem.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** This is the first of three drabbles looking at different parts of the situation. I'm still considering whether to write a fourth...

**A/N2:** Thanks to all my reviewers, favouriters, and followers - it's wonderful to know my scribblings are appreciated, and I appreciate all of you too!

Owen skulked up from the vaults, shoulders hunched and arms hanging at his sides. He was walking oddly, almost shuffling with his knees bent.

Ianto watched him curiously. Something wasn't right.

"Owen?"

Owen jerked around, snarled and backed away.

That was… odd.

"Jack? I think we have a problem."

"What is it now?"

"You know Owen's been running tests on Janet using that new piece of alien medical tech…"

"I vaguely recall something about that, yes."

"I think he may have accidentally switched bodies with her."

"Our medic's a weevil?"

"Yeah, and I don't think she's very happy about it!"

The End

**A/N: **We'll take a look at Owen's side of things in the next one...


	12. Feeling Weevilish

**Title:** Feeling Weevilish

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen, Janet

**Rating:** PG-13

**Written For:** Challenge 256 – Freaky Friday at tw100

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Owen's not having a very good day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters

**A/N:** Sequel To 'A Weevilly Inconvenience', this one is Owen's point of view.

Thanks as always for all the reviews etc., they really cheer me up =D

A special mention to all my lovely 'Guest' reviewers - even though I don't know who most of you are, your reviews mean a great deal to me, so thank you for taking the time to review even though you don't have an account here.

'Okay, this feels weird,' Owen thought, flexing his arms and legs. Or more accurately, Janet's arms and legs. Weevil joints weren't quite the same as a human's, they bent differently and his centre of gravity was lower.

Movement caught his eye and he glanced up to see his body shambling towards the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with my body?" he yelled. At least he tried to; all that came out was a series of snarls.

Janet didn't even look back.

'Shit!' Owen thought to himself, scrabbling at the toughened plexiglass cell door. 'I am so screwed!'

The End

**A/N2:** One more of these to go, either tomorrow or Sunday. Owen's day goes from bad to worse!


	13. Finding Doctor Weevil

**Title:** Finding Doctor Weevil

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen, Jack, Ianto, Janet

**Rating:** PG-13

**Written For:** Challenge 256 – Freaky Friday at tw100

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Owen's day gets even worse.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters

**A/N:** Sequel To 'Feeling Weevilish'.

As always, thanks for reviewing, favouriting etc. It's always a pleasure to read what people think!

Owen was hammering loudly on the cell door when Jack came down to the vaults twenty minutes later, accompanied by Ianto who had Owen's handcuffed body on a leash.

"That's a good look on you, Owen," Jack smirked, leaning casually on the wall opposite the cell door. "Weevil suits you!" He looked entirely too smug.

Owen buried his head in his hands and groaned. Surely this day couldn't get any more humiliating.

"Come on now, don't be like that," said Ianto. "Smile for the cameras!"

Owen looked up.

Sure enough, the CCTV camera was aimed right at the cell.

Crap!

The End

**A/N2: **I haven't decided yet whether there will be any more of these, I've done most of what I wanted with them and I rather like the trilogy. Still, they're here and I can come back to them if I have any other ideas, so that's it for now. Hope you've all enjoyed them.


	14. No Good Choices

**Title:** No Good Choices

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 257 – Between the Devil and the deep blue sea at tw100

**Spoilers:** Vague for Small Worlds

**Summary:** It falls to Jack to make the hard choices.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, favouriters and followers - I've had more than 2,500 hits on my stories this month already, I'm amazed my little fics are proving so popular. Apologies for not having anything longer than a drabble to post recently, I'm not feeling too well and my brain isn't cooperating. I also have some betaing that I need to do, and Real Life to contend with (the joys of being a responsible adult), so I haven't had as much time to write recently. Hopefully I'll get some other things written soon.

Sometimes there just weren't any good choices, only bad, worse or catastrophic, but that didn't make such decisions easier to make or to live with.

He reminded himself she wasn't really a child anymore, had ceased to be that when she was chosen. Not entirely human, no longer suited to this world. She wanted to go with them, where she belonged, where she fit.

But she still looked like a child; she had a mother who would grieve her loss.

In the end it wasn't even a choice. Let this one go, or let the entire world suffer the consequences.

The End

**A/N2: **The first thing that came to mind for this prompt was Small Worlds. I thought a lot of other writers would have had the same idea, but thankfully everyone has come up with something different so far. Hopefully I will be able to come up with a second drabble for the prompt, I do have some other ideas, but I'm struggling a bit. Still, I'm pleased with the way this one turned out. Hope everyone enjoys it!


	15. For Love Of Family

**Title:** For Love Of Family

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Tosh

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 257 - Between the Devil and the deep blue sea at tw100

**Spoilers:** For Fragments

**Summary:** Family means everything to Tosh.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Beta thanks to timelordshines, without whose insight I never would have finished this one. I've tinkered with it some more since though, lol!

Thanks for all the reviews on my last drabble, hope everyone enjoys this one as much!

Tosh checks the blueprints, measures, snips pieces of wire and solders connections, feeling a sense of awe as she sees what she's building take shape.

She shouldn't be doing this, she knows she shouldn't; it's against the law, stealing blueprints to build a weapon. She doesn't even know for whom she's building it or why they want it so badly.

Deep down she knows she's committing treason, knows she will pay for her crime. She can't let that stop her though. Her mother's life is at stake and family is everything.

She'll do whatever it takes to save her mother.

The End

**A/N:** I was determined to write a drabble about Tosh, I don't get to write her often enough.


	16. And Yet

**Title:** And Yet…

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, mentions the team and Lisa

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 257 - Between the Devil and the deep blue sea at tw100

**Spoilers:** For Cyberwoman

**Summary:** Ianto's having conflicting feelings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **Thanks to my special bunch of regular reviewers: janie17, The Order of the Crystal Rose, Quiet Time, biancaruth and I love Janto (one of the few guest reviewers who actually leaves a name!) Your continued support is greatly appreciated! *hugs you all*

Torchwood Three wasn't like One, it lacked the emotionless, unfeeling bureaucracy and red tape, the air of superiority.

These were real people, good people; not perfect but doing the best they could for the greater good. The people who'd dared stand up to Hartman, the thorn in her side.

Toshiko, Owen, Suzie… and Jack. He was using them, betraying them, and it was killing him inside, a little more each day.

They didn't deserve to be used this way, but what else could he do? He had to put Lisa's needs first. She should be all that mattered, and yet…

The End

**A/N:** Hope everyone likes this; it was written fast, based on a bunch of notes I jotted down earlier in the week, but I like how it's turned out. Please review if you can spare a moment, I'm still new to drabbling so it's always good to get feedback.


	17. Laying Ghosts To Rest

**Title:** Laying Ghosts To Rest

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen

**Rating:** PG

**Written For:** Challenge 258 – Ghost of a chance at tw100

**Spoilers:** For Ghost Machine

**Summary:** Owen couldn't let it go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** This has been the toughest prompt to date for me, it's taken me all week to come up with one drabble. At least I got there in the end!

Thanks as always for all reviews, favourites etc. They are deeply appreciated!

Realistically, Owen knew there was little hope of solving the crime after so many years. Lizzie's murder was long forgotten by anyone except her family and friends.

He'd felt it all though, her terror, her pain. Her death. He couldn't let go, couldn't forget, he needed to do… _something!_

The very least she deserved was for the truth to come out, even if he couldn't bring her justice.

He had a name, Ed Morgan. That was a start. Maybe the bastard still lived.

It was the slimmest of chances, but even the ghost of a chance was better than none.

The End

**A/N:** So, finally, I have a drabble! Sorry for the long wait, my brain was not co-operating this week. Please review so at least I know this wasn't a wasted effort, lol!


	18. Stranded On Halloween

**Title:** Stranded On Halloween

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Team

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 258 – Ghost of a chance at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Halloween's a washout for the team.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Something silly, because I really wanted a Halloween-set drabble. This is my second version as the first seemed insensitive bearing in mind recent events with Hurricane Sandy. Thank you as always to my lovely reviewers!

In retrospect, attempting to drive though a river ford in pouring rain probably wasn't one of Jack's better ideas. As water poured in, the SUV's engine coughed, spluttered and died.

The team scrambled out, quickly becoming soaked through by rain and river water.

With no hope of a phone signal this far out, they trudged through mud and rain to the nearest shelter, a spooky, abandoned house about a mile from the road.

"Some Halloween," sighed Ianto.

Standing dripping in the hallway, Jack studied their surroundings and grinned.

"Look on the bright side, there's always the chance of a ghost!"

The End

**A/N:** I apologize - Jack made me do it!


	19. Torchwood Trick Or Treat

**Title:** Torchwood Trick Or Treat

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto and friends

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 259 – Queues at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** A bit of belated Halloween fun.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Having endless problems with this prompt, so I've resorted to daftness!

Thanks for the reviews on my last drabble, hope you'll like this one!

Cardiff Council had organised a Halloween party for local children on the Plass, with a Trick or Treating route around local businesses.

The most popular stop was the Mermaid Quay Tourist Office, where long queues had quickly formed.

Groups of children were led into the spooky, cobwebby interior where a sheet-clad 'ghost' popped up suddenly from behind the counter, humming eerily and making them scream with delighted fear. Then a headless, handless man dropped candy into their bags before a handsome vampire ushered them out.

At the end of the evening, Ianto removed Nosy's sheet.

"That was fun!"

Nosy agreed.

The End

A/N: I don't remember who wanted George the suit at Halloween, and I know this is really short, but here he is anyway. Hope you liked!


	20. Pied Piper

**Title:** Pied Piper

Author: badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 259 – Queues at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** For Torchwood, even the most mundane parts of daily life can sometimes take a step into the Twilight Zone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** I have no idea where this came from… Thanks as always to my faithful reviewers, followers, etc!

**A/N2:** A Very Happy 14th Birthday to Tammy, hope you're having a brilliant day! *Big Hugs*

When Ianto found the small piece of alien tech while walking to work early one sunny morning, he thought nothing of it, just picked it up carefully, placed it in a bag and carried on walking.

Passing a bus stop he didn't notice the small queue of people turning and following him. The same thing happened at the next bus queue. Everyone he passed immediately stopped what they were doing and followed him.

Reaching the Plass, he glanced back and stopped dead. The long line of people stopped too.

Ianto pulled out his phone.

"Jack? I've got a slight problem."

The End

**A/N:** Torchwood's Cardiff must be an interesting place to live, lol!


	21. Like Brothers

**Title:** Like Brothers

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Owen, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 260 – Odd Couples at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Friendship takes many forms…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** This is how I see Owen and Ianto.

Many thanks to all who reviewed my last drabble! I think that's the most reviews I've ever had for a drabble in this collection! *hugs you all*

An outsider watching them would think Ianto and Owen couldn't stand each other, and to be fair, it was easy to see how their constant bickering and the snarky insults flying back and forth between them whenever they were in sight of each other, might be misunderstood.

Jack smiled as he watched them, knowing the truth; they would lay down their lives for each other in a heartbeat. For all their squabbling, they shared a bond even deeper than friendship. Although they'd been born to different parents, they were brothers in spirit and would always be there for one another.

The End

A/N2: I seem to have committed several drabbles for this prompt, though I might no post them all to the drabble community. However, they will all be posted here.


	22. Unlikely Friendships

**Title:** Unlikely Friendships

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen, Ianto, Myfanwy & Nosy

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 260 – Odd Couples at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Just what the title says.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** When I saw the prompt, I knew I had to write this…

Thanks to janie17 for my solitary review on my last drabble. Hopefully this one will prove more popular!

"Even by Torchwood standards that's weird," Owen muttered.

"What is?"

Owen almost jumped out of his skin, not having heard Ianto come up behind him. He gave Ianto a token glare, then pointed.

"Myfanwy and Nosy playing together! Since when did the bald budgie and the feather duster become friends?"

Ianto watched as with a flick of its head, Nosy tossed a frisbee across the Hub, Myfanwy diving to catch it, then swooping to drop it in front of Nosy again.

"Nosy likes playing and Myf likes catching things; friendships have been built on less."

Owen grinned at Ianto. "True."

The End

**A/N**: I'm hoping this one proves more popular than the last one, which only got one review and 41 hits! Am I losing my touch? Was 'Like Brothers' that bad? Please review and let me know!


	23. Worlds Apart

**Title:** Worlds Apart

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Does not compute…

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 260 – Odd Couples at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** They are so different…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** I was struck by this late last night, so I jotted it down. Typed it up just now and it's 100 words exactly, without editing!

There are still more to come, all various degrees of weird. Hope you'll all like this one though, it's the weirdest of the bunch!

In answer to **I love Janto's** review on 'Unlikely Friendships', Thank you. I think they probably play frisbee when there aren't too many people around - early in the morning or late at night - otherwise it might get a bit hazardous crossing the Hub! I'm sure they play less energetic games during the work day!

They come from different worlds, and with Torchwood that can be taken literally. She has her origins in the far future; he comes from a world that no longer exists.

They are so different from one another that they can't even touch, there is no common language that unites them, yet there's a strange sense of kinship between them. They share an understanding of the vastness of time and space that few here, in this time and place, could comprehend.

Mainframe watches over the hand in its jar and wonders if it feels as out of place as she does.

The End

**A/N:** A world away from my usual writing, so I have to ask... Did it work? Please let me know what you think!


	24. Weird

**Title:** Weird

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, Andy & OCs

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 260 – Odd Couples at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Everything about Torchwood is weird…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Not sure if I should be apologising for this!

Many thanks to all my reviewers, and also to my new followers! Hope you're all managing to keep up with all of this week's drabbles, I think I got a bit carried away...

"I think it's adorable," Tosh said with a smile.

"You would! I think it's bloody weird!" Owen grumbled.

"Everything about Torchwood is weird," Gwen stated. "We should be used to it by now."

"I just wish everyone could get along so well," Andy mumbled from where he lay sprawled across the sofa.

They all turned to watch as Nosy slithered past again, humming cheerfully, Velvet the Shrodlet clinging to its back with her tiny paws. She looked like a little purple pimple amid the thick, green fur.

"If you think that's weird, you should see her riding Myfanwy," Ianto smirked.

The End

A/N: I think I still have three more to post for this week's prompt... Hopefully next week I won't be so prolific, I'm having a devil of a job posting each one to all my accounts! Hope you all liked this one!


	25. The Way To A Weevil's Heart

**Title:** The Way To A Weevil's Heart

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Owen, Ianto, Janet

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 260 – Odd Couples at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Janet's in love….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** The first of two similar drabbles because I couldn't decide which way I wanted to go with it. If in doubt, write both! The other one will be the next chapter here.

Many thanks to my reviewers, followers and favouriters. Your support keeps me drabbling, which is all I have time for right now!

"I don't get it. We went to so much trouble finding a suitable mate for Janet and they can't stand each other! What's the problem? They're both weevils and Brad is quite the looker by weevil standards." Jack couldn't conceal his exasperation.

"To be fair, it's not Brad's fault," Owen said wearily. "He fancies Janet, but she's not interested. Her heart's already taken."

Just then, Ianto wandered in carrying several steaming mugs. "Coffee?"

Janet moaned softly, yearning towards the Welshman.

"Oh, you have gotta be kidding me!" Jack sounded shocked.

"Nope! She's smitten."

Ianto shrugged. "She really likes my coffee!"

The End

**A/N2:** There is a second, similar drabble on the same theme which will be the next chapter.


	26. A Weevil In Love

**Title:** A Weevil In Love

**Author: **badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Owen, Janet

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 260 – Odd Couples at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Janet's in love….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** The second of two similar drabbles because I couldn't decide which way I wanted to go with it. If in doubt, write both! The first of the pair is the previous chapter in this collection.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my drabbles, it's great to know that even these little snippets are being enjoyed while I try to find time to work on longer fics.

"I don't get it. We went to all that trouble finding Janet a mate and they can't stand each other! What's the problem? They're both weevils and Brad is quite the looker by weevil standards." Jack couldn't conceal his exasperation.

"To be fair, it's not Brad's fault," Ianto explained. "He fancies Janet, but she doesn't want him. Her heart belongs to someone else."

Owen ambled in. "So, how are the lovebirds getting along?"

"They're not," Jack grumbled. "Ianto thinks Janet loves someone else."

"Like who?" Owen sounded puzzled.

Hearing Owen's voice, Janet purred seductively.

"Does that answer your question, Owen?"

The End

**A/N2:** There is another, similar drabble on the same theme which I posted as the previous chapter in this collection. Hope you all enjoy them both, they were fun to write!


	27. True Love

**Title:** True Love

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Giving that away would spoil things.

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 260 – Odd Couples at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** True love always wins in the end….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My final drabble for this challenge, I couldn't resist writing it – I'm evil!

Thanks as always to my wonderful reviewers! **I love Janto**, I think you'll find the answer to your question here, lol!

She knew the others looked at her oddly when she was with her beloved, but she didn't care. They were just jealous! He'd had many lovers before her, but even though he never said the words, she was certain he felt the special connection between them; how could he not? It was just… complicated.

Still, she was confident all complications could be overcome; after all, true love always won in the end, didn't it?

Janet sighed as she gazed at Owen. Yes, despite the obstacles they faced she knew they would find a way to be together. It was destiny!

The End

**A/N:** Well, there you have it, my seventh drabble for last week's challenge. Hope you've all enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them! This one was written straight after I wrote the previous pair, as I suddenly found myself wanting to look at things from Janet's point of view. It's not easy being a Weevil who isn't attracted to her own kind - all the other Weevils laugh at her, but she's sure love can conquer anything!


	28. Fallen Hero

**Title:** Fallen Hero

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Gray

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 261 – Relatives

**Spoilers:** Adam, Exit Wounds

**Summary:** He used to be Gray's hero, but now…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **This is a bit rushed as the deadline is approaching, so apologies for it being substandard – I've been rushed off my feet this week and haven't even had time for drabbling, but I wanted to at least get one written. I had other ideas, but they just didn't go anywhere. Thanks to all my reviwers on last week's record-breaking 7 drabbles!

**A/N2: **A quick reminder to **biancaruth**, who submitted the 100th review on this drabble collection - don't forget to claim your prize! Send me a Torchwood prompt, and I'll write you a drabble!

They'd been inseparable as children. Wherever he went, Gray would follow and he'd never minded because he'd loved his little brother and Gray had looked at him like he was a hero.

Then the monsters came and he failed to protect his brother; suddenly he didn't feel like a hero at all. He'd searched for years, but it was hopeless, the universe was too big and he was just one man.

Now Gray was back, blaming him for the hell he'd been through, wanting revenge, wanting his brother to suffer as he had. It was all Jack's fault.

Jack agreed.

The End

A/N3: That's all for this week, sorry! My poor rabbit, Misty, is still having problems with an abscess on his jaw, so he's back on antibiotics, painkillers and something else, twice a day and he's been to the vet twice this week. It means I have less time for writing, as obviously I have to put him first. I've had him 7 1/2 years so he's getting old and I worry about him.


	29. The Search

**Title:** The Search

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 262 – Car Park at tw100

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** A multi-storey car park is a big place to search…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **I managed to get one done quickly this week!

As always, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed this collection. Thanks also to all my many readers. You are all appreciated, even though I don't get to thank you personally. I hope you enjoy what you read.

Ianto and Jack moved slowly through the dimly lit car park, looking around carefully, peering into dark corners. They made a full circuit of the level they were on then returned to the stairs, climbing to the next level and beginning their search anew.

It was a large area with a lot of ground to cover, but it was taking far too long and after searching five levels, Ianto was not in the best of moods. It had seemed funny to start with, but now…

"Why the Hell didn't you take note of where you'd parked the bloody car, Jack?"

The End

**A/N:** Sorry, I couldn't help myself!


	30. Maybe

**Title:** Maybe…

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Tosh

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 263 – Maybe This Year

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Tosh sits and thinks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **A bit of a gloomy one this week, sorry! I'll try to write another that's more upbeat, but no promises.

Thanks to all those who have read, favourited and followed, and especially to those who have taken the time to review. It's always a treat to hear what my readers think, so please continue!

Tosh stares at nothing, contemplating her empty life as the old year ends. Another year of coming home alone to an empty flat, of having her hopes dashed, of Owen ignoring her and leaving more scars on her heart with his thoughtlessness.

On TV bells chime, fireworks explode, marking a new year. She feels a tiny surge of hope; maybe this year will be different, maybe she'll meet someone who appreciates her, even loves her. Maybe when next year arrives she won't be alone. It's not much, but hope is all she has to cling to and so she does.

The End

A/N2: Poor Tosh, she deserved to be be loved =(


	31. The Torchwood Buffet Mystery

**Title:** The Torchwood Buffet Mystery

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Owen, Team

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 264 – Holiday Food at tw100

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** There's a thief in the Hub…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **As always, many thanks to my faithful reviewers, favouriters and followers, and to everyone who reads my fics. In case I don't get anything else posted before the 25th, HAPPY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. And to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, then HAPPY HOLIDAYS, SEASON'S GREETINGS and other suitable seasonal messages of peace and joy. Whatever you do, wherever you are and however you celebrate, I wish you health and happiness, and the company of loved ones.

Torchwood's Christmas buffet was a thing of beauty, the entire team having pulled together, preparing and cooking the feast. Every kind of Christmas food imaginable was arrayed across tables that practically groaned under the weight.

Team and guests were in festive mood, filling plates and glasses, laughing and chatting merrily, until Owen's indignant voice silenced them.

"'Ere, who pinched the twiglets?"

Everyone looked at each other until a suspicious scrunching sound was heard from under the tables. Ianto lifted the cloth.

"Think I've found the culprit."

There was Nosy, its snout buried in the twiglet dish.

"Bloody typical," Owen grumbled.

The End

**A/N2:** For anyone unfamiliar with twiglets, they're little savory, brown, knobbly twig shaped snacks speckled with marmite. Like Nosy, I love them, but I understand a lot of people can't stand marmite, so I apologise. Nosy's an alien, it sometimes has strange tastes.


	32. The World Is Ending

**Title:** The World Is Ending

**Author:**

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Owen, Tosh, Team

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 265 – Apocalypse at tw100

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Oh, the horror!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **There's enough doom and gloom in the world right now,I simply couldn't bring myself to take the prompt seriously!

**A/N2**: As always, many thanks to everyone for their reviews. And in reply to a couple of people:

**I love Janto** - You're welcome! Don't worry, I'm not stopping, just a little slower at writing because of Christmas preparations. I barely have time to breathe!

**Guest** - Yes, there will eventually be a story where the boys unpack Nosy's new toys, I just haven't got around to writing it yet. I will get there, if I can just battle my way through the ravening horde of plot bunnies that are invading my brain!

The entire team jumped up as the cog door opened and Jack helped a very pale and shaky looking Ianto up to the sofa, where he slumped bonelessly.

As Jack hurried away to fetch a glass of water, the others crowded around.

"Ianto, what's wrong, are you alright?" Tosh asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Teaboy, you look like you've seen a ghost!" added Owen.

"The world is ending," Ianto mumbled, staring blankly in front of him.

Jack returned with the water.

"The Coffee Emporium has run out of his favourite blend and won't be getting any more until after Christmas," he explained.

The End

**A/N:** Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone! Or, y'know, whatever you happen to celebrate ;)


	33. Doomed

**Title:** Doomed

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Owen, Tosh, Gwen

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 265 – Apocalypse at tw100

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** They're doomed! Or maybe not…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **Doom without the gloom. It's not what I wanted, but it's what I got, so I'll post it anyway!

Happy Christmas, everyone! Thank you, as always, to all reviewers. You are wonderful!

Ianto rushed into the Hub.

"What's happening?"

"According to Jack, the world's ending," Tosh replied, sounding worried.

"What? How?"

"Not really sure. I checked Mainframe, but she's not detecting anything dangerous and all I can get out of Jack is something about a Doomy Doom of Doom and that we should all flee the city and save ourselves."

"That sounds bad. I'd better put some coffee on."

"I'll call the police, see if they've heard anything," said Gwen.

"I'll go and autopsy something," Owen added cheerfully.

Ianto snapped awake and groaned. "That's the last time I eat cheese before bed."

The End

**A/N2:** Not entirely happy with this one, but there's no time left to try anything else. Hope you liked it anyway!


	34. Unidentifiable Flying Objects

**Title:** Unidentifiable Flying Objects

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 266 – Unidentified Flying Objects at tw100

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Rift alerts sometimes create more questions than answers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **This is about as unidentified as I could get!

Thank you to all my reviewers, and to all my new followers and favouriters, you're all very much appreciated! I hope to bring you many more drabbles and other fics over the coming year =D

"What the hell are they?" Ianto gasped, ducking as another whizzed past his ear.

"No idea," Jack replied. "They're moving too fast, all I see is a blur!" Throwing himself to the ground as three more zoomed past, narrowly missing his head, he tugged at Ianto's trouser leg. "Come on, it's safer by the wall."

Dropping to hands and knees, Ianto joined Jack, crawling quickly across the warehouse until they reached the wall.

"Now what?"

Jack shrugged.

They watched bright blurs zipping back and forth at alarming speeds until…

**PING**

They vanished.

"Huh. Now we'll never know."

"Another Torchwood mystery!"

The End

**A/N2:** Happy New Year, everyone, I hope 2013 will be a wonderful year for you all!


	35. What Now?

**Title:** What Now?

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 267 – Starting Over at tw100

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** His dreams are shattered, what happens now?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **My first drabble of 2013! My resolution this year is to write at least one drabble a week, so wish me luck!

Happy New Year everybody! Hope 2013 got off to a good start for all of you and that the year ahead will be filled with health, happiness, love and laughter!

Thank you to all my reviewers on my last drabble, I hope you'll continue to read and review over the coming year.

It was over. Lisa was gone.

He'd known for a long time, just couldn't admit it, not even to himself. No choice now; his hopes and dreams were splintered beyond repair, his future unknown.

He looked at Jack.

"What do I do now?"

"That's up to you. You have a month to think things over. After that, you'll have a choice – retcon or Torchwood. A new life, or a fresh start with us."

As Jack left the flat, Ianto sat on his couch and wondered if he had the courage to start over with people who no longer trusted him.

The End

**A/N2:** Sorry for the gloomy nature of this first drabble - I'm hoping to write at least one more for this prompt, so I'll try to make the next one more cheerful!


	36. Another Chance

**Title:** Another Chance

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack. Mentions Ianto, the Doctor, the Master.

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 267 – Starting Over at tw100

**Spoilers:** Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Doctor Who The Sound of Drums and Last of the Time Lords.

**Summary:** After a year of torture, there's only one thing Jack wants.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My second drabble for the current challenge. I wanted to write fluff, instead I got this. I hope you all like it anyway!

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed my last drabble. Keep those reviews coming, they encourage me to keep writing and I love to hear your views.

Jack knew he'd hurt Ianto badly, leaving the way he had, but he'd only expected to be gone a few hours, maybe a day.

Instead it had been months for Ianto, and over a year for himself. Not a good year, either. The Master tortured him relentlessly at first, but eventually grew bored and ignored the Freak for weeks at a time.

There'd been ample time for Jack to think about what he'd do if the Doctor's plan worked, but as time passed he'd realised there was only one thing he really wanted: the chance to start over with Ianto.

The End


	37. Second Chance

**Title:** Second Chance

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 267 – Starting Over at tw100

**Spoilers:** Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Doctor Who The Sound of Drums and Last of the Time Lords.

**Summary:** Jack apologises to Ianto.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** This is the other side of my earlier drabble 'Another Chance' . It's entirely tardisjournal's fault for saying Jack probably didn't have to grovel much to get Ianto to give him another chance.

"I'm sorry. I know I hurt you by leaving that way, but I never meant to be gone for so long. I thought I'd be back in a few hours, a day at most."

"Why weren't you?"

"Everything went wrong, we were captured by a madman; it's been a year for me, a year of being held prisoner and tortured. All I could think about was you and what a mess I'd made of everything. I wanted so badly to get home to you. If you'll let me, I swear I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Okay."

The End

**A/N2:** I couldn't help myself - people really shouldn't put ideas into my head, lol!


	38. New Beginning

**Title:** New Beginning

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Tosh. Refers to Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 267 – Starting Over at tw100

**Spoilers:** Fragments

**Summary:** Tosh is offered the chance to make a new start.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** I really like this prompt, there are so many canon events that fit it! I'm sure I could find a few more if I tried.

As always, thanks to my reviewers who keep me motivated to write *hugs you all*

Trying to save her mother had cost Tosh her life; not in the literal sense, but in every way that mattered. Yet even locked away in that dank little cell with only her thoughts for company, she still couldn't regret what she'd done.

Then _he_ came, so vibrantly full of life he was dazzling. He made her an offer – five years of service under his command in return for her freedom. Her criminal record would be erased.

There was only one answer she could give. Walking from the UNIT prison beside him, she felt as if she were being reborn.

The End (Or really, The Beginning for Tosh!)


	39. Expecting The Unexpected

**Title:** Expecting The Unexpected

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters/Pairing:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 267 – Starting Over at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Ianto contemplates the sudden changes in his life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** I've finally managed something fluffy! Thanks to all my reviewers on my last few drabbles.

I'm challenging myself to write 100 drabbles this year (as well as longer fics), so I'm off to a good start - five done already!

A new year and a new life; Ianto couldn't get his head around how much had changed in the last few days.

First had come the New Year and with it, an unexpected question.

"Happy New Year, Ianto! Will you marry me?"

Then, just a few days later, had come an even more unexpected pronouncement.

"Ianto, I don't know how to tell you this, but… I'm pregnant."

Ianto glared at the tangle of yarn in his hands; he'd master this if it killed him. Unravelling the mess, he started casting on again.

How hard could it be to knit bootees?

The End

**A/N2:** Apologies for the lack of M-Preg warning, but it would have spoiled things.


	40. A Rabbit's Tale

**Title:** A Rabbit's Tale

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Tosh, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 268 – White Rabbit at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Alien tech strikes again…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **The fluff continues... Well, it's a fluffy prompt!

Thankyou to all my reviewers, and to my new followers and favouriters. 6 drabbles done, only another 94 to do this year!

Everyone looked up as Ianto entered through the cog door, looking rather put out, with a containment box in one hand and a large, white rabbit tucked under the other arm. It was wriggling.

"Stop that," Ianto told it crossly. "I'm not putting you down here. Myfanwy might decide you'd make a good snack." The rabbit immediately went still, looking oddly worried.

Ianto put the containment box down beside Tosh. "Be careful with it, but try to figure it out. I'll put Jack in his office and give him a carrot."

Tosh stared at the rabbit. "Jack?"

Ianto sighed. "Yep."

The End

**A/N2:** I'm hoping to do a follow up to this in my next drabble.


	41. A Rabbit's Tale – Part Two

**Title:** A Rabbit's Tale – Part Two

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 268 – White Rabbit at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Ianto is not pleased with Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** More rabbit fluff. Glad everyone seems to like this so far! Thanks for all the reviews, they're much appreciated!

Ianto carried Jack rabbit to his office, putting him down on the couch.

"Right, stay there and try to keep out of trouble. I'll be right back."

Jack sat with front paws neatly together and twitched his nose innocently at Ianto.

Ianto glared. "Stop looking cute! This is entirely your fault. If you'd watched where you were going, you wouldn't have stepped on that piece of tech and you wouldn't be a rabbit!" He stalked out of the office.

Jack shrugged, sat up on his haunches, and promptly fell off the couch. Being a rabbit was harder than it looked.

The End

**A/N2:** There will be at least two more drabbles about Rabbit Jack, so watch this space. I'll try to post one tomorrow and one on Sunday.


	42. A Rabbit's Tale – Part Three

**Title:** A Rabbit's Tale – Part Three

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 268 – White Rabbit at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** It's lunchtime. Jack is not impressed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Here's the third Jack Rabbit drabble. These drabbles will eventually be rewritten, with some changes, as a short fic, simply because I want to expand on the idea of Jack as a rabbit who still thinks like Jack.

Thanks as always for your reviews, glad to see that people are enjoying these fluffy tales (or should that be tails?)

Ianto sat beside Jack, setting Jack's lunch on the couch between them and resting his own plate on his knees.

Jack eyed the carrot suspiciously.

"Now what's wrong? I washed it thoroughly, even put it on a plate for you. Not that you bother with plates most of the time anyway."

The rabbit looked pointedly at Ianto's lunch.

"No way! Rabbits don't eat pizza. You'd never digest it." Ianto had never seen a rabbit glare. He glared back. "You're a rabbit. The scans prove it. Eat you carrot."

Reluctantly, Jack started gnawing the carrot, holding it still with his paw.

The End

**A/N2:** There will be one more tomorrow - I'm saving the rest of my ideas for the fic.


	43. A Rabbit's Tale - Part Four

**Title:** A Rabbit's Tale – Part Four

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Tosh, Team

**Rating:** PG-13 for Jack acting like a rabbit.

**Written For:** Challenge 268 – White Rabbit at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Being a rabbit hasn't changed Jack all that much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Here it is, the final Rabbit Jack drabble. Now I just need to find time to expand these snippits into a fic! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed - remember, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to get going on writing the longer version, so if you want more Rabbit Jack in your lives, let me know!

Ianto followed the others into the conference room, sitting Jack on his chair at the head of the table before taking his usual seat to Jack's right.

All anyone could see of Jack were the tips of his ears poking up above the table.

"Right, any progress, Tosh?"

"Some, but I need to be careful. I don't want to turn Jack into a human with the brain of a rabbit."

Unnoticed, Jack had hopped down under the table and was busily humping Ianto's leg.

Ianto buried his head in his hands and groaned. "I'm not sure I'd notice any difference."

The End

**A/N2:** 9 drabbles written this year, just 91 more to go to meet my goal!


	44. Monster Mash

**Title:** Monster Mash

**Author:** badly-knirtted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Tosh, Team

**Rating:** PG

**Written For:** Challenge 269 – There's A Monster At The End Of This at tw100

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** Another monster comes through the rift…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** More the end of a monster than a monster at the end, but I wasn't sure what to do with the prompt so this is what I ended up with. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers; your support, as always, is greatly appreciated!

The rift alert indicated something big - and from the readings, very nasty if Jack was any judge. The team geared up appropriately and headed for the site of the incursion, ready to deal with the monster.

On arrival, they leapt from the SUV, weapons at the ready, only to stop and stare.

"As monsters go, that's a bit of an anticlimax," Ianto stated.

Tosh checked her readings and shrugged. "I guess even something that well armoured doesn't handle being ejected from the rift fifty feet above ground level too well."

"It's pancaked," Owen agreed. "Better break out the shovels."

The End

**A/N2:** That's 10 drabbles written, 90 more to go!


	45. Snowfall

**Title:** Snowfall

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 270 – Snowflake at tw100.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Summary:** It's been snowing and Jack is eager to play in it…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** I really didn't want to be thinking about snow, which is why this has taken so long to arrive. Thanks as always to all my reviewers, and to all the new people who have favourited this collection, or are following it. Hope you all enjoy this one.

When the first snowflake fell, Jack had been as excited as a child. He'd never seen snow until he first came to earth on Time Agency business, and he never tired of it.

Until now.

"Jack…" Ianto shouted as Jack bounded out of the house, eager to play in the snow that had fallen overnight.

Jack slammed the door behind him. "What?"

Ianto winced as all the snow cascaded off the roof in a miniature avalanche, right on top of Jack. He stood there, half buried in snow, looking like a poor attempt at a snowman.

"Don't slam the door."

The End

**A/N2:** Inspired by the snow on our roof. Thankfully, it didn't fall on me - I was sensibly indoors at the time. How many is this, 11? 89 more to write this year.


	46. On Repeat

**Title:** On Repeat

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 271 – Groundhog Day at tw100

**Spoilers:** Cyberwoman?

**Summary:** Ianto's life is stuck on repeat…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters

**A/N:** Not sure this fits the prompt terribly well, and I apologize for it being so depressing and fluffless.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last one!

Alarm goes off, waking him. 6.30am precisely.

Turn it off, get up, shower, shave, dress for work…

Halfway through dressing he remembers. No work today. No work for the next four weeks. Lisa is gone.

He undresses, puts clothes away neatly and crawls back into bed, pulling the covers over his head.

Alarm goes off, waking him. 6.30am precisely.

Turn it off, get up, shower, shave, dress for work… Then remembers and crawls back into bed.

Alarm goes off, waking him. 6.30am precisely.

Turns it off, gets up, showers, shaves, starts to dress…

Remembers.

Sits on the bed and cries.

The End (or just the beginning…)

**A/N2:** Hope this didn't make everyone too sad. He gets better and finds happiness with Jack! I'll try for something more cheerful next week.


	47. Jumping The Gun

**Title:** Jumping The Gun

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen, Jack, Ianto, Team

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 272 – Jump The Gun at tw100

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Owen lands himself in a predicament…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's not a very original title, but it does the job. At least this one isn't doom, gloom and angst - I feel positively giddy!

Thanks to my faitful friends and reviewers, followers etc. Hope you enjoy this one!

Crashes and clatters sounded from the autopsy bay, accompanied by increasingly girly screams of "Get it off! GET IT OFF!" from Owen.

Ambling over to see what was happening, the team were treated to the unusual sight of Owen flailing about with the tentacled creature they'd found earlier wrapped firmly around his head.

After several minutes, Jack managed to prise the poor creature off, leaving Owen slumped on the floor, gasping for breath.

"I know I'm not the medical expert here, but I thought you were supposed to wait until something was dead before performing an autopsy," Ianto commented mildly.

The End


	48. Laying Down The Law

**Title:** Laying Down The Law

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Team

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 273 – Loud And Clear at tw100

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** The team are in trouble…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** I struggled with this prompt, couldn't think of anything so I just started writing and in 5 minutes I had this. The art of writing never ceases to puzzle me. I can spend all afternoon crafting a drabble when I know what I want to write, but when I don't have a clue what to write it takes me 5 minutes o.O

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last drabble. It's my birthday tomorrow, so please make my day extra special by reviewing!

Ianto was not happy with Team Torchwood.

"Look at this mess! Has anyone actually thrown anything away in the last week? Or bothered to wash a single dish? And Jack, I can't even see your desk under all your unfinished paperwork! I take a week off to help Archie catalogue the backlog of alien artefacts that have built up, and this entire place goes to Hell! What have you all been doing while I was away?"

"We're sorry." Jack turned on the puppy eyes.

"You will be! Decaf instant until this place is tidy, understand?"

Everyone groaned.

"Loud and clear."

The End


	49. Feeding Time

**Title:** Feeding Time

**Author: **badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 274 – Meat at tw100

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Working for Torchwood, you never know what you'll find yourself having to do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for their reviews and birthday wishes, I had a lovely day! Hope you all enjoy this bit of silliness!

Ianto picked up a bit of meat with a pair of long metal tweezers and poked it towards the nest.

"Here, have a bit of rat. Mmmm, juicy rat!"

It was quickly gobbled up.

"Have another bit of rat! Make you grow big and strong. Hopefully."

That was quickly gobbled up too.

"More rat?"

"How's it going?" Jack asked quietly, settling down beside Ianto.

"She's eaten almost a whole rat," Ianto replied. "You can do the next feed. Never thought we'd be foster parents to a de-aged pteranodon!"

"We got lucky. At least we're not having to incubate an egg."

The End


	50. The Price Of Betrayal

**Title:** The Price Of Betrayal

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, mentions Jack, team

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 275 – Scent at tw100

**Spoilers:** End Of Days.

**Summary:** Ianto counts the cost of the team's actions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters

**A/N:** Apologies for the gloom, but this one needed to be written. Barring unforeseen circumstances, I'll be posting another, more cheerful drabble tomorrow so stay tuned!

As always, many thanks to my wonderful reviewers and my good friends who engage me in long, wonderfully rambly conversations about anything at all. You always brighten my day!

Ianto clutched Jack's coat to his face and breathed deeply. It smelled of Jack, that warm, tantalising aroma Jack had always said was 51st century pheromones.

Jack.

Tears stung Ianto's eyes as grief threatened to overwhelm him. Jack had told them he couldn't die, but now he lay lifeless in the morgue, the life force drained from him as he sacrificed himself to save the world.

It was all their fault. They'd let themselves be deceived by visions of loved ones long gone. Their betrayal had cost Jack his life.

Ianto's half-healed heart shattered inside him.

He should've stopped them.

The End


	51. On The Hunt

**Title:** On The Hunt

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Gwen, someone else

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 275 – Scent at tw100

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** There's something hunting in the Hub, look out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** As promised, something less gloomy than my previous drabble. Hope you all enjoy it ;)

Thanks to everyone for reviewing - I got 5 reviews on the last one! It makes me so happy =D

The creature slunk silently through the Hub, following the scent of its prey. It moved stealthily, keeping to cover wherever possible, freezing in place whenever someone came into view. It must not be spotted, the success of the hunt depended on the people around it remaining unaware of its presence.

Closer and closer, its prey was in view. It watched from its hiding place, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, coiled in readiness. Now!

One quick lunge and….

SLURP!

"Oi! Get your snout out of my coffee!"

"I warned you, Gwen. Never leave coffee where Nosy can get it."

The End


	52. A Long Awaited Sound

**Title:** A Long Awaited Sound

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 276 – Sound at tw100

**Spoilers:** End Of Days, Captain Jack Harkness.

**Summary:** Jack's been waiting for so long.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** This is the first of four drabbles I've written for this week's prompt. I wanted to write something canon compliant as the other three are all humourous (or at least hope people will find them funny.) So, here's the serious one first, I'll post the others Saturday, Sunday and Monday.

Thanks to all the lovely people who have reviewed, I love hearing from you. I hope you'll enjoy this week's selection.

It had been a rough few days, Jack thought. Dragged back to 1941 with Tosh, he'd thought they might be trapped there but they'd made it back, only for time to start splintering

Rhys died, the team mutinied, Owen killed him and he'd revived as the Hub began to crumble, courtesy of the now dangerously unstable Rift.

Then he'd sacrificed himself to defeat Abaddon, returning to life days later, his team guilt-ridden over their betrayal.

He needed a vacation.

As if on cue, he heard the sound he'd waited over a century to hear.

Somewhere above, the TARDIS was materialising.

The End

**A/N2:** So, I have three more to post - two Ianto, one Nosy. Any preference for what I post tomorrow?


	53. The Sound Of

**Title:** The Sound Of…

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Team, Nosy

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 276 – Sound at tw100

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Nosy is behaving a bit oddly…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** By popular request (three votes, lol!) here's the Nosy drabble! **I Love Janto** - I was going to follow your idea, but then I got three votes for Nosy. I'm sure you won't mind though ;)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one. Hope you'll enjoy this one and the next two, looking at the lighter side of Torchwood!

It was a quiet day in the Hub. Mostly.

The team were busy at their various tasks, except Jack and Ianto, who were leaning on the railings outside Jack's office, talking quietly.

Huff huff huff squeak.

Huff huff huff _peep._

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared as Nosy slithered past.

Huff huff huff _peep._

"Why's Nosy making that weird sound?" asked Tosh, looking concerned.

"Ah," Ianto grinned, "Nosy heard me whistling to Myfanwy earlier. It's been trying to copy me ever since, but I don't think it's quite got the hang of whistling yet."

Huff huff huff _peeep_.

The End

**A/N2:** Tomorrow... Ianto is somewhat puzzled.


	54. Silence Is

**Title:** Silence Is…

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 276 – Sound at tw100

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Ianto is puzzled – and maybe a little worried.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Here's the first of this week's two Ianto drabbles. Not my best work, I don't think, I probably should have re-edited it, but I had too many other ideas bouncing around in my brain.

I really need to try to write more for Tosh and Owen, they're getting a bit left out at the moment.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, glad you enjoyed Nosy's attempts at copying Ianto. I think Ianto is Nosy's role model, it wants to be just like him!

Ianto stuck his finger in his ear, wiggling it around. Something wasn't right. Everyone was going about their work in complete silence.

Except… When he looked more closely, they were obviously chatting to each other, he just couldn't hear them. Which was odd, to say the least.

He jumped and spun around as someone grabbed his shoulder. Jack.

Jack's mouth was moving but Ianto had never thought to learn lip-reading.

Jack sighed, taking the small artefact Ianto was holding. Sound flooded back in. Ianto looked questioningly at Jack.

"It's a personal sound-dampening field."

"Oh. That's good. Thought I'd gone deaf."

The End

**A/N2:** Stay tuned for this week's final drabble, to be posted tomorrow!


	55. Not So Silent Night

**Title:** Not So Silent Night

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** PG

**Written For:** Challenge 276 – Sound at tw100

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Ianto just wants to sleep, but something is keeping him awake.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Last one for this week! Thanks to my regular reviewers **biancaruth**, **janie17**, **Quiet Time**, **I Love Janto** and **penguincrazy** for their reviews, and to everyone who takes the time to read these little snippets!

Ianto was exhausted, head aching; he just wanted to sleep, but that sound was driving him insane.

Squeeeeeee! Honk. Squeeeeee! Honk. All the bloody time!

He turned over, trying to get comfortable.

Squeeeeeee! Honk. Squeeeeee! Honk.

Cursing, he rolled on his back. Nothing helped. There was no escape.

"You okay?" Jack asked from beside him.

"No. Is a bit of peace and quiet too much to ask for?"

"Sorry, can't help you there."

Ianto pulled his pillow over his head, but the sound continued.

Squeeeeeee! Honk. Squeeeeee! Honk.

Why did his nose whistle so irritatingly when he had a cold?

The End

**A/N2:** This is for everyone suffering from the dreaded cold. May your noses never whistle like Ianto's.


	56. Treasured Possessions

**Title:** Treasured Possessions

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 277 – Bottled at tw100

**Spoilers:** Ummm, Doctor Who and Day One I guess, maybe other TW episodes…

**Summary:** It's not just 21st century humans, is it, Jack?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Disappointingly, I've only managed to come up with one drabble for this week's prompt. I still have a couple of days, but I'm not hopeful about producing another *sigh*. On the bright side, I like the one I've got - it's not gloomy =)

Thanks to my reviewers who, as always, make me want to keep writing. I really need to get back to writing longer fics too, it's just a matter of having time, energy and a working brain, all at the same time. I have plot bunies aplenty though!

Mooching around Ianto's bedroom while Ianto was making the bed, Jack picked up a rather tattered something he hadn't previously noticed.

"What on earth is this?"

"_That_," Ianto said with indignant emphasis, snatching the object in question from Jack's hands, "Is my teddy bear, Fred. I've had him since I was a baby."

"You still keep your teddy?"

"Of course. He has great sentimental value."

Jack snorted.

"21st century humans, getting sentimental over inanimate objects."

"This from the man who keeps a bottled hand on a shelf and talks to it when he thinks no one can hear."

Jack blushed.

The End


	57. The Disappearance Of Agatha

**Title:** The Disappearance Of Agatha

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Agatha Christie

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 278 – Women's History at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nope.

**Summary:** Agatha Christie disappeared on Friday, December 3rd, 1926, and reappeared 11 days later. This is probably not what happened.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Thanks to my amazing f-list who came to my rescue when I couldn't come up with a single idea for this prompt. This and its companion piece are courtesy of tardisjournal, who suggested that Jack, in all his time travelling, must have met a few historical women - so here's one! The companion piece to this one will be posted as the next chapter, simply because I wanted to show Jack's POV.

Thanks also to everyone who reviewed my last drabble.

Agatha Christie met Jack Harkness only briefly. Stumbling from her car, still shaking from nearly hitting _something_, she was grabbed, there was a flash of brilliant light, and she was in the arms of a very handsome man.

He'd apparently been expecting her.

"Sorry about that. Let me buy you a drink."

She never remembered her encounter, or knew what happened. One minute she was driving along a quiet lane in Surrey, the next she was checked into a Harrogate hotel under a false name, with no idea how she got there.

Only a handful of people knew the truth.

The End


	58. Returning Agatha

**Title:** Returning Agatha

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Agatha Christie

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 278 – Women's History at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nope.

**Summary:** Sometimes Time Agency work is very straightforward.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** This is the companion piece to the previous chapter, The Disappearance Of Agatha. 100 words just wasn't enough, so I decided to write the other half of the story from Jack's POV. Hope everyone enjoys my take on the mysterious disappearance of the famous author.

Jack caught the famous author as she fell through the vortex. Other Time Agents were already dealing with the man who'd abducted her, planning to make his fortune by having her write novels he'd then pass off as his own.

"Sorry about that. Let me buy you a drink."

Retcon had its uses. At least history was clear on when and where she would be found. All that was left was to put her in the Hydropathic Hotel and check her in – he knew the name to use and a bit more Retcon would deal with the staff.

Easy job.

The End

**A/N2:** I don't know if I'll write anything else for this prompt, but I have some other ideas (thanks, f-list), and this particular challenge is running for two weeks, so maybe I will...


	59. The Sandwich Mystery

**Title:** The Sandwich Mystery

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 279 – Triangular at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nope.

**Summary:** Jack is puzzled. Ianto is Ianto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Apologies for the lack of drabbles the last couple of weeks. I couldn't come up with anything else for Women's History, and then last week's prompt failed to appear. I'll try to make up for it this week. There will be at least one more for this prompt, of dubious merit but it's what happened when I just started writing. I have a third idea I'm considering and there might be another odd drabble as well. Depends on how many I end up writing for this prompt.

Thankyou, as always, to all the lovely people who have reviewed, favoutited or followed. Special mention to the Guest reviewer who kindly left a review on Midnight Rescue. It's always a treat to know people are still reading and enjoying my older fics.

It was a gloriously warm, sunny spring day in Cardiff and they were determined to make the most of the good weather.

Jack leaned against the counter in Ianto's kitchen, watching Ianto prepare food for their planned picnic, cutting the sandwiches diagonally into four neat triangular pieces.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Cut sandwiches in triangles."

Ianto stared at the prepared sandwiches, then looked at Jack, bemused.

"I have absolutely no idea."

Cutting the next one in squares, he stared at it.

"That just doesn't look right."

He quickly cut each square diagonally.

"That's better."

Jack laughed.

The End


	60. Shapes

**Title:** Shapes

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Nosy

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 279 – Triangular at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nope.

**Summary:** Nosy is a fast learner.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Thank you to my reviewers, glad you liked the last one! **I Love Janto** - Yes, Ianto really likes things to be just so - even when it comes to his sandwiches. He's very particular!

I'm not sure about this drabble, I don't think it's one of my best, but it's what I ended up with. I've tried changing bits, but then I end up with too many words, so I figured I'd better stop fiddling anf just post it.

"What are you two up to?" Ianto asked Tosh, who was talking animatedly to Nosy.

"I'm teaching Nosy about different shapes!" Tosh sounded rather pleased with herself.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Care to demonstrate?"

Tosh grinned. "Nosy, what shape is a wheel?"

Nosy squiggled around, nose to tail, until its body formed a circle.

"Very good!" She gave Nosy a grape. "What shape is an egg?"

More squiggling and Nosy settled into a rough oval, earning itself another grape.

"Impressive."

"Bet you £10 it can't do a triangle," said Owen.

Nosy rearranged itself.

"Huh."

"World's first triangular Fluff!" Ianto smirked.

The End

**A/N2:** I have one more drabble written for this prompt, but I'm still trying to find other ideas so who knows? I'll probably post the third one on Friday. Maybe.


	61. It's Not Unusual – For Torchwood

**Title:** It's Not Unusual – For Torchwood

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Rhys

**Rating:** PG

**Written For:** **biancaruth**, for leaving the 100th review on my drabble collection here. Sorry it took so long, I had it part written then lost it. I have a notebook to write them in now, so hopefully that won't happen again.

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Rhys finds out about the peculiar hazards of working for Torchwood.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Thank you all as usual for your lovely reviews! **taylorpatta** - Sorry I couldn't reply in person, your private messaging is disabled, but thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the drabbles. Hopefully there will be more with Nosy soon, it just depends on the prompts! **I Love Janto** - Nosy really is smart, but Owen keeps understimating it! I doubt that he'll ever learn!

"Nothing to worry about," Ianto said cheerfully.

Rhys stared at Gwen in stunned disbelief.

"Happens a lot, does it?" He sounded a bit dazed.

"This exactly? Not to my knowledge. But similar things? All the time."

Rhys kept staring.

"Could be worse," Ianto attempted to reassure the stricken man. "Jack was a rabbit for almost two weeks, and Owen… Well, let's just say orange really doesn't suit him. Gwen's fine, just a little shorter than usual."

"A little? She's five inches tall!"

"Tosh will fix it. On the bright side, her clothes shrunk with her."

Rhys sat down.

"Bloody Torchwood."

The End

**A/N2:** Tomorrow (hopefully) I'll post my third drabble for this week's prompt, I just thought I'd better post this one first - biancaruth has been waiting long enough!


	62. Object Unknown

**Title:** Object Unknown

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 279 – Triangular at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nope.

**Summary:** Jack and Ianto find a strange but interesting object that has fallen through the rift.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N: **So here it is, my third drabble for this week's challenge, as promised!

I just started writing with this one to see what would happen. I like the opening descriptions, but then I couldn't think how to finish it and this happened. I'm considering a sequel…

Thank you to my four faithful reviewers **penguincrazy**, **biancaruth**, **I Love Janto** and **Quiet Time.** Hope you enjoy this one.

It sat there, squat, grey and triangular, like an old, water-worn rock or a primitive sculpture. Jack poked it experimentally with a stick and the surface rippled, shimmering rainbow colours spreading in waves from the point of contact then fading to grey again.

"What is it?" Ianto asked, leaning back against the side of the SUV, hands in pockets.

"Damned if I know." Jack prodded it again, watching the ripples of colour spread then fade. "Pretty though."

He went to poke it again but an appendage unfurled, grabbing his stick.

"Stop poking," the object rumbled, opening one large eye.

"Sorry."

The End


	63. It's Alive

**Title:** It's Alive!

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Owen

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 279 – Triangular at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nope.

**Summary:** Jack and Ianto bring their new acquisition back to the Hub.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** By request, the sequel to 'Object Unknown'. I hope to write more about this alien, so there might be another drabble, or possibly a short fic. I'm sure he will pop up in other fics from time to time too. He will also be known as Bob in future.

Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I can't believe how popular these drabbles are, especially as hardly more than six months ago I thought I'd never be able to write a drabble. Just shows that you don't know what you can achieve unless you try!

Back at the Hub, Jack and Ianto set their burden down beside the rift pool.

"That came through the Rift?" asked Owen.

"Yep. Don't poke it."

"Why would I want to poke it?"

"Because it turns pretty colours when poked," Jack replied.

"Okay, so then why shouldn't I poke it?"

"He doesn't like it." Ianto set a plate of pebbles beside the triangular lump.

"He? It's alive?"

"Yeah, we only found out when Jack started poking him. Apparently sunlight makes him very sleepy."

"What are the pebbles for?"

"Dinner," their new guest rumbled, opening its single eye and grinning toothily.

The End

**A/N:** I'm trying to come up with a third drabble for the series...


	64. Nosewood

**Title:** Nosewood

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Nosy, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** owensheart, because she put the idea in my head.

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Nosewood, a secret team of alien-fighters with a fearless leader!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

Captain Nosy the Fluff, fearless leader of Nosewood, lay on its desk, sipping coffee and looking out over its domain.

It had been a hard day, battling the scum of the universe, and its brave team were battered and tired but safe. Captain Fluff had come to their rescue in the nick of time, tricking the vicious aliens that had its team surrounded. The humans had rallied behind their Captain, throwing themselves into the fray; their defeat of the foe had been swift and final.

Jack watched Nosy twitching in its sleep.

"I wonder what Nosy's dreaming about," he mused.

The End

**A/N:** I am so sorry, it's all owensheart's fault, I couldn't help myself!


	65. Overwhelmed

**Title:** Overwhelmed

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Tosh, Mary

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 280 – Bad Advice at tw100

**Spoilers:** Greeks Bearing Gifts

**Summary:** Tosh knows she should never have listened to Mary in the first place…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Not what I wanted to write for this prompt, but try as I might, I couldn't make a fluffy Nosy-Verse drabble out of it. Apologies for the angst. I'll try to come up with something more cheerful for the next drabble.

Many thanks to all my reviewers and to my new followers and favouriters. Hope this one doesn't put you off!

It was her own fault really. She'd let Mary persuade her to wear the pendant – again.

"You need to go somewhere public, somewhere crowded."

So she had and now she'd heard something she couldn't ignore, something she had no choice but to try to prevent. You can't overhear someone planning murder and just ignore it.

Now she was here, trying to stop a complete stranger from murdering his ex-wife and child. How was she ever going to explain this to the police – to Jack?

Why had she ever listened to Mary? She'd heard too much already, but she couldn't stop…

The End


	66. Elusive Butterfly

**Title:** Elusive Butterfly

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Owen

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 281 – Lepidoptera at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Catching the alien is sometimes a bit unpredictable…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Thanks for last week's reviews on my gloomy drabble - here's something more cheerful for this week's prompts! I even have a Nosy drabble for you at the weekend =D

Just to be different, this time the Rift spat out the alien equivalent of a butterfly – 30cm across, four lacy, pastel coloured wings and tentacles for legs.

Chasing it proved exhausting and fruitless, until…

"Oh, well done! You caught it! I think it likes you." Jack sounded half impressed, half jealous as he ushered Ianto into the SUV.

"Not a word from anyone, or you'll all be on permanent decaf!" Ianto snarled stepping into the Hub a short while later, the alien perched at a jaunty angle on his head like an Easter bonnet.

Owen fell off his chair laughing.

The End

**A/N2:** This one is based loosely on my own experience with a hitch-hiking dragonfly that decided it would be much easier to just grab a ride with someone rather than flying.


	67. Night Fright

**Title:** Night Fright

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Owen, Nosy

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 281 – Lepidoptera at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** It's the little things that are the scariest…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My second drabble for this week's challenge - I've written 5 so far. The last one will be darker and canon-based, but the next two are sort of sequels to this one and the one I posted yesterday.

Many thanks to the people who reviewed yesterday! **I Love Janto** - Ianto is suffering a slight loss of dignity, yet again, but he's used to it. Owen was laughing so hard he didn't even notice he'd fallen off his chair, so he's fine unless he dies laughing!

Owen was on overnight duty, tucked up in the bottom bunk while Nosy snoozed on the top one.

Jack and Ianto had gone out to dinner, arriving home after midnight and heading towards their quarters when a loud shriek and a series of crashes sent them racing for the Night Duty Room, drawing their guns.

The sight that met their eyes was not what they expected.

"What the hell happened?" Jack demanded.

Owen sat up on the floor, rubbing his sore head.

"Nosy saw a moth."

A fluffy head poked cautiously out of Owen's bunk.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Scaredy-Fluff."

The End

**A/N2:** I'll be posting Owen's side of this in a bit.


	68. Night Fright - Owen's POV

**Title:** Night Fright – Owen's POV

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen, Nosy

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 281 – Lepidoptera at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Owen's having a rough night.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Sort of a prequel to the previous chapter, just because I couldn't resist showing what happened before Jack and Ianto arrived. **I Love Janto** - Ooops! I hadn't realised, but I do seem to be dumping Owen on the floor rather a lot! Sorry, I don't have anything against Owen, I'll try to be nicer too him next time. He's still on the floor right now though...

Owen was sound asleep, snug in the comfy bottom bunk with Nosy snoozing above when there was an alarmed squeak from overhead and something fuzzy slid under his duvet, scaring the life out of him.

With a decidedly girly shriek, he scrambled away from the intruder, got tangled in his bedding and fell out of bed, hitting his head on the bedside table and knocking it over with a resounding crash.

"What the hell was that for?" He eyed the quivering, duvet covered mound on his bed as something soft fluttered around his head in the half-light.

"A moth? Seriously?"

The End

**A/N2:** That's it for today - look out for the sequel to 'Elusive Butterfly' sometime tomorrow!


	69. Adhesive Butterfly

**Title:** Adhesive Butterfly – Sequel to 'Elusive Butterfly'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Team

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 281 – Lepidoptera at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto considers his new accessory.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Many thanks for the latest reviews, glad everyone enjoyed Nosy!

This is my fourth drabble for this week's challenge and it's the sequel to 'Elusive Butterfly'. I'm in two minds about trying to write another of these...

I do have another, unrelated drabble, a serious one which I hope to post tomorrow.

The alien butterfly flatly refused to shift. Clamped onto Ianto's head firmly, yet painlessly, it seemed content to remain there permanently. Which was disconcerting, and a downright nuisance whenever the occasional shift of position caused its wings to cover his eyes. Catching sight of his reflection in one of the computer monitors, Ianto thought the damned thing resembled one of the fancy hats worn at Ascot on Ladies Day. It really didn't suit him.

The others couldn't look at him without giggling, and Jack seemed oddly envious.

On the other hand, all those legs gave a pretty good scalp massage.

The End


	70. Mara

**Title:** Mara

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** None really

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 281 – Lepidoptera at tw100

**Spoilers:** Small Worlds.

**Summary:** Looks can be deceiving.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My fifth drabble this week, and the only serious one. I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. I was looking to do something canon-based and this idea came to mind.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews on Adhesive Butterfly! I might do a few more with the butterfly if I can find the right titles.

**I Love Janto** - Ianto doesn't think it looks too good, but a good scalp massage is worth a few minor inconveniences, and it's portable, which is handy! A great solution to the stresses of Torchwood. Going to bed might prove to be a problem though...

They look so charming, delicate and innocent; pretty little fairy folk with butterfly wings, flitting about in the moonlit woods, playful, laughter like tinkling bells.

But it's a lie, part illusion and part deception, a disguise for something dark, ancient and primal. Not entirely evil, just _other_; creatures from the oldest tales and nightmares, warped and wizened, their nature and motives beyond human comprehension.

Most of all, they're dangerous. They take what they want, they can neither be reasoned with nor appealed to, and they must _never_ be crossed. All of time is their playground, there is nowhere to hide.

The End


	71. Impulsive Butterfly

**Title:** Impulsive Butterfly - Sequel to 'Adhesive Butterfly'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 281 – Lepidoptera at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Jack wants to reclaim Ianto – and gets an unexpected bonus!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Well, would you look at that - I wrote another one! *grins* My sixth drabble for this week's prompt, this is the sequel to 'Adhesive Butterfly'. There will be more Butterfly drabbles when I get more ideas, because it's fun to play with!

Thanks to the three reviewers on my previous drabble. I guess my serious drabbles just aren't as popular as the funny ones, so I hope this one will make up for it.

Jack felt he'd been patient long enough. The alien butterfly was monopolising his Ianto and while he though Ianto looked quite charming adorned as he was, enough was enough.

So, while Ianto waited patiently for the coffee to brew, Jack pounced, kissing him so thoroughly his knees buckled and he would have slid to the floor if Jack hadn't been holding him up.

Finally separating several very enjoyable minutes later, they discovered that Jack was now wearing the butterfly. Apparently it had suddenly decided to switch perches while they weren't paying attention.

Ianto smiled smugly. It was Jack's problem now.

The End


	72. Decorative Butterfly

**Title:** Decorative Butterfly

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 281 – Lepidoptera at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Jack's finally got Torchwood's new addition all to himself…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** This is, I think, my seventh drabble for Challenge 281 – Lepidoptera at tw100. In the absence of a new challenge, I figure this one is still fair game and I was planning to continue the series anyway, so here's the next one. It follows straight on from 'Impulsive Butterfly' and is the fourth (but definitely not the last) in the Butterfly Series.

Thank you to all my reviewers - new and old! Your support is greatly appreciated. To everyone who reads these drabbles, I hope you enjoy this one. I'll try to get another one written soon.

Jack seemed delighted with his new headgear.

Ianto watched with amusement as his lover pranced about the Hub, checking out his appearance in every reflective surface.

"It suits me, don't you think?" Jack asked, striking a dramatic pose. "This would be the height of fashion on Zelmaxus IV."

"Yes, Jack, you look very pretty," Ianto agreed with a smirk, "Having an alien butterfly on your head might prove a trifle awkward if you have to go out on a Rift alert though."

Jack looked thoughtful.

"Maybe I could camouflage it."

Ianto wondered if the butterfly was regretting its rash decision.

The End


	73. Transmissive Butterfly

**Title:** Transitive Butterfly

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Tosh

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 281 – Lepidoptera at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** The butterfly seeks a less energetic 'perch'.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** This one's for **DarqueQueen7**. I couldn't use the title she suggested because I wanted to keep to the theme I'd set with the earlier titles, but it fitted Tosh so perfectly I decided to use it in the drabble. Hope you like!

This will probably be the last drabble posted for this particular challenge, but the Butterfly series will be continuing. I'm trying to write it as an ongoing story, but it's a bit tricky. I have an idea for the next part...

Thanks for your reviews on the previous drabble!

Thankfully, Jack had calmed down a bit by the time the Rift alarm went off a couple of hours later and the butterfly was sitting quietly on his head instead of fluttering agitatedly.

He strode over to Tosh's station and leaned over her shoulder to look at her monitor.

"What have we got, Tosh?"

"Rift spike over by Central Station, looks like whatever came through is inanimate but fairly big."

Jack straightened up and blinked. The butterfly was now perched, calmly preening, on top of Tosh's head.

"Huh." Jack glared at it then grinned. "Looks good on you, Madame Butterfly!"

The End


	74. Everyone Has Them

**Title:** Everyone Has Them

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh, Owen

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 282 – Parents at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Everyone has them, but all are different…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My first drabble for the new prompt. Plot bunnies are like buses - I had no idea what to write, until I suddenly got two ideas in quick succession. =/

Thank you, as always, to everyone who has reviewed, and also to everyone who has followed or favourited this collection. I'm still amazed by how popular my drabbles are! I'm glad so many people enjoy reading them, because I have a great time writing them =)

**I Love Janto** - Yes, there is still going to be a longer version of the Rabbit Jack drabbles - when I find time to write it! The Butterfly series will continue to be wriiten as drabbles, since that seems to be working quite well and it allows me to keep adding to it whenever I get an idea.

Parents. Everyone has them.

Gwen's are loving, caring, devoted to their only child.

Jack's are long gone, yet at the same time haven't even been born yet. As much a paradox as he is.

Tosh seldom gets to see hers; part of the deal made by Jack in order to free her from the UNIT prison.

Ianto's are dead. A father too demanding and a mother too weak to shield him from his father's temper.

As for Owen, he doesn't even remember his father, and wishes he could forget the look on his mother's face the day he turned sixteen…

The End

**A/N2:** Sorry for the gloominess, it just happened. I have a happier one for tomorrow though!


	75. Night Feeds

**Title:** Night Feeds

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, Baby…

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 282 – Parents at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto and Jack struggle to satisfy a hungry infant.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** A sequel (or possibly a prequel) to my drabble 'Feeding Time' - I can't decide.

I have no idea if I'll write anything else for this week's challenge - I don't have any more bunnies for the prompt at the moment, but knowing the way they sneak up on me, it's always possible I'll think of something else before the deadline...

Many thanks as always to my faithful reviewers - I hope this will make up a little for yesterday's depressing gloom!

"Are you sure these night feeds are necessary?" Jack asked through a huge yawn.

"How the Hell am I supposed to know?" Ianto snapped peevishly, dragging himself from their bed. "I've never been a parent before! Anyway, even if they're not, how's anyone supposed to sleep through that racket?"

He dragged himself wearily towards the source of the screeching.

"Alright already, I'm getting your food! Can't you just be patient for a minute? I'll kill Owen for this. He can feed you tomorrow night. Here."

Baby Myfanwy flapped her stubby wings and snatched the meat scrap from Ianto's giant tweezers.

The End


	76. Sneak Thief

**Title:** Sneak Thief

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen, Nosy

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Quiet Time, for leaving the 200th review on my drabble collection. Probably not exactly what you wanted, but I hope it's close enough! Also, apologies for the delay - I kept forgetting I hadn't posted it =S

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Nosy is curious about Owen's odd habit….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last one. There might be more from Mini-Myf at some point.

Nosy had noticed Owen often seemed to be chewing something, and was naturally curious. It had been watching for days, and now it saw Owen unwrap something from silvery paper.

"Owen, can you spare a minute?" called Jack from his office.

Cursing under his breath, Owen put down the paper and its contents.

"What is it now?" he grumbled, heading up the steps.

As soon as Owen had gone, Nosy slunk forward and sniffed. Minty! It delicately picked up the strange thing and started chewing.

A few minutes later, Owen returned to his workstation.

"'Ere, who's pinched my chewing gum?"

The End


	77. Sneak Thief Revealed

**Title:** Sneak Thief Revealed

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Nosy, Owen

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** The Sneak Thief is discovered…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Because the idea got stuck in my head, here's a sequel to 'Sneak Thief'. Glad everyone enjoyed the original, I hope you all like this one as much! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to all my readers.

As Ianto emerged from the archives with some files for Jack, Nosy slithered past, chewing on something. Ianto watched for a moment, then shrugged and headed for Jack's office.

Emerging thirty minutes later, he spotted Nosy by the couch, still chewing. Frowning in puzzlement, he continued to the kitchen to make coffee.

He passed Nosy, who was _still_ chewing, on his way his way to hand out the coffees. Noticing that Owen was also busily chewing, something clicked.

"Owen, I think I know who stole your gum earlier." He pointed at Nosy.

"Damn! Good thing it wasn't bubblegum," Owen muttered.

The End


	78. Accidental Parenthood

**Title:** Accidental Parenthood

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen, Tosh, Ianto, Jack, Nosy, Myfanwy

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 282 – Parents at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** An accident with alien tech creates a small problem…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** I managed a third drabble for this week's prompt! By popular demand, here is the prequel to my drabbles 'Night Feeds' and 'Feeding Time', proving it's all Owen's fault. Sort of.

Thank you for your reviews - apologies for any late replies, my email has rather unhelpfully decided to stop notifying me of new reviews. Isn't technology wonderful.

It all happened in a flash – literally.

Tosh was examining a piece of alien tech they'd retrieved. Owen dodged to avoid stepping on Nosy and tripped over his chair, knocking the tech to the floor.

A blinding flash of white light shot upwards, there was a startled squawk and suddenly Myfanwy was on the ground, glowing brightly and visibly shrinking.

Ianto thought later that if she had simply shrunk it wouldn't have been too bad, but when the glow faded instead of an adult pteranodon there sat a small, newly hatched, hungry chick, convinced he and Jack were its parents.

Continued in 'Night Feeds' (Chapter 75) and 'Feeding Time' (Chapter 49).


	79. A Sticky Problem

**Title:** A Sticky Problem

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Nosy, Owen

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Nosy is afflicted by a mysterious stickiness…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** This is the first in a set of four drabbles, a sort of drabble mini-series. I hope to post one a day, so look out for part two sometime tomorrow...

**I Love Janto** - It's perfectly possible to get addicted to a Fluff, I'm hopelessly addicted to Nosy myself, lol! Hope you enjoy this little Fluff adventure.

Thanks as always to all my reviewers and to my followers, new and old!

Ianto was relaxing on the couch, reading a file, when Nosy draped itself over his lap, humming disconsolately.

Still reading, Ianto dropped one hand to Nosy's head to pet it, and encountered something unpleasantly sticky tangled in the silky fluff.

"What on earth…?"

Setting the file aside, he took a closer look. Several grey, sticky lumps were stuck in the fur on Nosy's head. Ianto prodded one.

"Yuk! Owen, get over here!"

"Now what?"

"Care to explain why Nosy has chewing gum stuck in its fur?"

"I wondered where that kept disappearing to."

"Well, now you know," Ianto smirked evilly.

TBC in 'A Sticky Situation'


	80. A Sticky Situation

**Title:** A Sticky Situation

**Author:** badly_knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Nosy, Owen

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Nosy is gummy, Ianto is displeased, Owen is in trouble…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Here it is, the second part of my drabble mini-series and the sequel To 'A Sticky Problem'. there will be two more parts after this one.

Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed the previous drabble, it's always fun to hear your thoughts and opinions. Hope you'll enjoy this one!

Owen looked closely at Nosy. Yep, that was definitely chewing gum and since he was the only one who indulged (or at least the only one who stuck used gum under the nearest table), it was a safe bet that it was his gum. He was starting to get worried; Ianto had a decidedly evil smirk on his face.

"Well, since you admit it's your gum, I guess you should have the pleasure of removing it from Nosy's fur."

"What? How do I do that?"

"Very carefully. Jack will not be pleased if Nosy starts looking like a motheaten rug."

TBC in 'A Sticky Solution'


	81. A Sticky Solution

**Title:** A Sticky Solution

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Nosy, Owen

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Owen de-gums Nosy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** The third part in my drabble mini-series, sequel To 'A Sticky Situation'. I hope to post the final part tomorrow, hope you all enjoy this third instalment!

As always, thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and my many readers, you're all appreciated.

**I Love Janto** - I almost feel sorry for Owen, but it _is_ his own fault and despite everything, he feels bad for accidentally making Nosy all gummy.

**Guest** - Owen's gum, Owen's fault, Owen's responsibility - I think he'd be less inclined to fix things if it was someone else's gum though! Yuk! Glad it gave you something to smile about and thanks for the review!

"Have fun!" Ianto smirked. He patted Nosy, carefully avoiding the gummy bits, and sauntered off.

"Oh, great. Come on you." Owen headed for the autopsy bay, Nosy slinking along behind him.

OoOoO

Arranging Nosy on the autopsy table, Owen draped surgical cloths over it, around the gummy areas, and prepared to start work.

Grabbing a blob of gum with his forceps, he applied solvent and carefully started teasing the fur away. It was slow, painstaking work, but he didn't want to cut off big clumps of fluff. Ianto was right, Jack would notice and then Owen would really be in trouble.

TBC in 'Unstuck'


	82. Unstuck

**Title:** Unstuck

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Nosy, Owen

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None at all.

**Summary:** Nosy is restored to fluffiness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** The final part of my drabble mini-series, sequel To 'A Sticky Solution'. Hope everybody has enjoyed this little story!

Thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed.

Owen dropped the last blob of gum into a dish, put down his forceps and uncovered Nosy.

"Now for the final part of the procedure."

Fetching a bowl of warm water and the bottle of baby shampoo he used for his rats, he dampened Nosy's head, added a drop of shampoo and worked up a good lather. A quick rinse, a spot of conditioner combed through the fluffy fur, and a thorough final rinse had Nosy looking… soggy.

"Better than being sticky, right?"

Nosy shook itself vigorously, soaking Owen, then slithered off the table and up the steps.

"You're welcome!"

The End (I think)


	83. Burnt Offerings

**Title:** Burnt Offerings

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 283 – Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Fire at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto still doesn't like camping…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My only drabble for this week's challenge. I tried all week to come up with something for the prompt, but I kept coming back to the one thing that immediately came to mind when I first read it. Humble apologies...

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed my drabble miini-series, I had a lot of fun writing it!

Ianto gingerly poked a stick into the campfire, rolling a charred sausage towards him. When it was close enough, he stabbed it with a fork and deposited it on a plate with several other sausage-shaped cinders.

He glared at Jack.

"I hope you're not expecting these to be edible."

"Sorry." Jack looked sheepish.

"What on earth possessed you to try flipping sausages?"

"I saw a chef doing it on TV. He looked really cool, tossing and catching them. I thought I could do it."

Ianto groaned. "No more TV, you're too easily influenced."

"At least we still have the beans!"

The End


	84. The Language Of Vegetables

**Title:** The Language Of Vegetables

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** PG

**Written For:** Challenge 284 – Floriography at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto and Jack have a conversation while shopping.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My first - and so far my only - drabble for this week's prompt. It's a bit of a weird prompt, the Victorian language of flowers, but when I saw that lettuces were included, my brain went wandering happily off - say it with vegetables instead! At least you can eat them later.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last drabble.

**I Love Janto** - Jack's attempts to impress Ianto are seldom successful; unfortunately Jack keeps trying, with predictably disastrous results.

Browsing the supermarket produce section with Ianto, Jack prodded at a lettuce.

"Back in Victorian times, lettuces symbolised cold-heartedness."

If Ianto was surprised by Jack's random comment, it didn't show.

"So if you wanted to tell someone they were cold-hearted, you'd give them a lettuce?"

"Something like that I guess."

"Bizarre. How about cabbages?"

"Profit."

Ianto nodded sagely. "Sounds about right. Lot of money in cabbages."

Jack laughed.

"So, if I were to give you this," Ianto waved a cucumber at Jack, "What would that mean?"

"That I'm onto a sure thing tonight?" Jack sounded hopeful.

Ianto winked. "Could be."

The End


	85. Trash Or Treasure?

**Title:** Trash Or Treasure?

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Nosy

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 285 – One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Trash or Treasure? It depends on your perspective.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** I'm hoping to get at least one more drabble written this week, though I might not write another for this prompt. Depends whether I can come up with another idea.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last week! Your reviews are always very much appreciated.

I wonder if I might pick ypur brains? I'm trying to decide on a name for the alien butterfly in my Butterfly drabbles, but I can't think of anything, so if any of you have any ideas, please message me here or at my LJ (there's a link in my profile).

Late one night, Ianto was busy collecting rubbish from around the Hub before switching everything to night mode.

Retrieving a mug from Owen's messy desk, he headed for the kitchen, returning to find Nosy rummaging in the bag of rubbish.

"Nosy, what are you doing? Get out of there!"

Nosy backed out of the bag, something unidentifiable clutched in its mouth, and slithered towards its play area. Curious, Ianto followed, watching as Nosy carefully placed its rescued object on a narrow ledge, beside an array of similar objects.

Bottle caps.

Ianto smiled.

One man's trash was treasure to a Fluff!

The End


	86. A Rare Treasure

**Title:** A Rare Treasure

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Tosh

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 285 – One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure at tw100

**Spoilers:** Greeks Bearing Gifts

**Summary:** Jack thinks Tosh deserves much more than she gets.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My second drabble for this week's prompt, this was inspired by in_motu_proprio over on LJ – as soon as I read her reply to my comment on her drabble, this popped into my head. I wrote it in 5 minutes. Thanks for the inspiration!

As always, big thanks to everyone who reviewed my last drabble. Seems Nosy is as popular as ever!

Jack watched Tosh carefully in the aftermath of Mary. It was so unfair. Time after time, she was tossed aside like yesterday's newspaper, her heart broken by people like Mary who only wanted to use her, or like Owen who barely noticed she existed except when he needed her help with something.

Yet each time, she bravely picked up the pieces of her shattered heart and carried on, somehow keeping hope alive.

Brave, brilliant and beautiful, Jack knew she was a rare treasure, he just hoped that someday someone would see her true worth and cherish her as she deserved.

The End


	87. Blue Is The Colour

**Title:** Blue Is The Colour…

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Owen, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 286 – True Blue at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Jack is blue. Owen is amused

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My one and only drabble for this week's challenge. I struggled with this one, but I made it just in time. Not my best work, I don't think, it's a bit rushed, but at least I wrote something, so Yay!

Thank you to my faithful reviewers - last week was a bumper week for reviews, and every review was very much appreciated.

**I love Janto**: Tosh never got the credit she deserved, I really wanted her to find someone she could be happy with.

**Guest**: Cute fluff isn't to everyone's tastes, but don't worry, I'll try to keep writing a wide range of drabbles and I hope you continue to enjoy them. While what gets written each week depends largely on what ideas get triggered by the weekly prompt, if there's anything you'd like to see more of, let me know. I'm always looking for new ideas even if I don't always have a lot of time to write.

Saving Cardiff from rampaging aliens wasn't unusual for Torchwood, the Rift saw to that.

It wasn't even that unusual for aliens to explode unexpectedly – earth conditions were hazardous to the health of many non-terrestrial species, so Torchwood had become adept at getting various kinds of alien gloop off clothing, pavements and people. Sometimes the gloop stained, but Ianto was amazingly good at stain removal. Usually.

Not this time though. Jack was bright blue and apparently there was nothing that could be done.

Owen, of course, found it hilarious.

"Guess you really are a true blue hero," he sniggered.

"Bite me!"

The End


	88. Not So 'Super' Man

**Title:** Not So 'Super' Man

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, mentions Gwen

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 287 – Superman at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto watches Jack on a roof and ponders.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My first drabble for this week's prompt. I think I like this prompt, so I'm hoping to write at least one more this week. We'll see if I actually succeed.

Thanks to all my reviewers last week, hope you'll enjoy this one. The idea has been done before, I know, but hopefully I've managed to make it a little different.

Tipping his head back, Ianto looked up at Jack, standing on the edge of one of his favourite roofs, coat whipping around his legs in the wind like a superhero's cape.

Smirking, he imagined Gwen would see Jack as Superman, the pure and perfect hero, always saving the day. But there was a darkness in Jack. For all his immortality, he was merely a man struggling to do the best job he could of protecting his adopted city.

More like Batman really. Underground, cave-like base, standing on roofs at night…

Ianto paused, rolling his eyes.

"Guess that means I'm Alfred."

The End


	89. More Than He Seems

**Title:** More Than He Seems

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 287 – Superman at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** He stands in the background and studies his hero.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** My second drabble for this week's prompt. Not sure where this one came from. I'd hoped to get a couple of humorous drabbles written this week, but it hasn't happened, I've been too stressed to focus. So when the beginnings of this one popped into my head last night I scrambled to write it. Not entirely happy with the title or the last line, but I got what I was aiming for, I think, and it's the best I can manage without exceeding the word count.

Many thanks for the lovely reviews on my last drabble, it's always so encouraging to know people like these little snippets. =)

Look at him, standing there staring out across his city, his home.

Tall, broad shouldered, standing straight and proud, head up as though scenting the air for trouble. A handsome man, dressed distinctively, his choice of clothing his armour against the world, a disguise to hide behind so that no one sees the real man.

There's an air of mystery around him. He's both more and less than he seems. Few people really know or understand him and he likes it that way.

Jack smiles. The world may only see Clark Kent, but looking at Ianto Jones, Jack sees Superman.

The End


	90. Mending Stuart's Leg

**Title:** Mending Stuart's Leg

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Jack can't keep his hands to himself; Ianto deals with the consequences.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

My first drabble for this week's prompt, and my first Reverse Fandom challenge. Ithas potential - a good thing as it's running for 4 weeks! I have a bunch of good episode titles to choose from, and several vague ideas of what I might do with them... This one was just irresistible!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one. **I love Janto**: Ianto is very good at making people NOT see him, but Jack has been wearing his own disguise for a long time and can see right through Ianto's to the brave and selfless man within. That's why Ianto is Jack's hero.

Hope everyone will enjoy the lighter side of things this time!

"It's not my fault!" Jack whined. "I just touched it and it came right off in my hand!"

"What were you doing touching it in the first place?" Ianto sounded exasperated. "You know Stuart's off limits, on Owen's orders. He's very old and fragile. I told Owen he should be kept at home, but apparently he was putting girls off when he was in Owen's bedroom. One even complained Stuart was leering at her." Ianto considered Stuart for a moment. "She has a point."

"What do I do? Owen will kill me!"

"Give me the leg, I'll mend the skeleton."

The End


	91. Picking Up The Pieces

**Title:** Picking Up The Pieces

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Owen

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Owen is grumbling about the job. Again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Title used is (obviously) Keeping Britain Tidy.

My second drabble for this week's challenge. I'm working on several other ideas, so there may be more, there are such brilliant titles to play with!

Thank you to all recent reviewers, hope you all enjoy this one too! It's a bit more serious this time...

"Some days I feel like a litter collector," Owen grumbled, picking up another fragment of something that had been ejected from the rift with so much force it had shattered. "Might as well be pushing one of those bins labelled 'Keep Britain Tidy'. I didn't join Torchwood to be a janitor."

"Quit moaning, Owen." Jack teased a fragment out of a nearby wall. "It doesn't look like much now, but if one tiny bit is found by the wrong person it could advance science prematurely by centuries, completing wrecking timelines. We're not just keeping Britain tidy, we're preserving the future."

The End


	92. Defrosting Day

**Title:** Defrosting Day

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen, Tosh, mentions Tommy

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** To The Last Man

**Summary:** Owen is being less than tactful, so Tosh sets him straight.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Title used is (obviously) The Frozen Turkey Man.

Whoo Hoo! My third drabble for this week's challenge - and I have another one for tomorrow! Did I mention I rather like this prompt? I'm playing around with a couple of other ideas too, but I don't know if anything will come of them.

Thanks as always to my reviewers. **I love Janto**: Of course we don't! If Owen stopped bitching, he wouldn't be Owen. He's not happy unless he's complaining about something.

"It's that day again," Owen announced breezily, striding into the Hub. "Time to defrost Frozen Turkey guy. How time flies. Seems like we stuffed him back in the freezer only yesterday."

Tosh was appalled. "He has a name, Owen; Tommy Brockless. You could at least try to show him some respect."

Owen raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, Tosh, just trying to inject some humour into the situation."

"Well don't. Tommy deserves more than cheap jokes. He only gets to live one day a year, it's up to us to make that day worth living."

Owen sobered.

"Yeah, okay."

The End


	93. Cheering Up Gordon

**Title:** Cheering Up Gordon

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Owen, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Owen is concerned about one of his charges.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

My fourth drabble for this week. I'm having a good drabbling week. I have a couple more that just need checking and polishing, they're not quite what I was aiming for, but about as close as I can get with the word limit. Still working on a final one and I've had to leave a lot of titles I would have liked to try, but next week will be a whole new batch of titles to choose from. I'm excited about that!

Many thanks as always for your reviews! **I love Janto**: Tosh will always rule, and she's put Owen back in his place when he crosses the line. Respect for others is important to her, especially when the person isn't in a position to speak up for himself!

Wandering into the hothouse, Ianto found Owen standing near one of his plants, looking troubled.

"Problems?" he asked casually.

"I think something's wrong with Gordon."

Ianto didn't bat an eyelash, having long since become used to Owen naming his alien plants. He moved to stand beside his colleague.

"How so?"

"Not sure. He just seems down."

Truthfully, Gordon did look rather droopy.

"Maybe he just needs cheering up."

"How do you cheer up a plant?"

Ianto shrugged. "Not my area of expertise. You'll think of something."

Owen thought then moved Gordon to the window overlooking the Hub.

Surprisingly, it worked!

The End


	94. The Art Of Concealment

**Title:** The Art Of Concealment

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, mentions Lisa and Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Cyberwoman I guess.

**Summary:** Ianto considers strategies as he keeps Lisa hidden.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

My... Um... 5th? drabble this week. I've done a final tune-up and I'm happier with it now, some of the phrasing was a bit clunky before. Still not perfect, but then again, sometimes I'm too picky.

In other news, the pit of gloom drabble is no more. I ditched the second half and re-wrote it so it's closer to what I originally wanted. It's quite a cheery, positive piece now and will be posted tomorrow, or maybe later today since I just realised it's Sunday! Then I have something quite daft and cracky for Monday.

May thanks as always for your reviews, you encourage me to keep drabbling!

**I love Janto**: They do, but not always for the same reasons. For Gordon, it's all about having a better view and entertainment!

It hadn't taken Ianto long to realise the best way of keeping Lisa hidden was to make himself invisible.

Never one to draw attention to himself, he quickly learned to blend into the background, being indispensable while going about his tasks unnoticed.

It was simple. Most of the team barely noticed him as long as whatever they needed appeared when, or better yet, before they needed it.

Jack's attention, however, proved impossible to avoid; different tactics were required.

So Ianto encouraged him, flirting, leading him on, diverting his attention.

Sometimes, he mused, the art of concealment is all about misdirection.

The End


	95. In The Service Of Humanity

**Title:** In The Service Of Humanity

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** General spoilers for Fragments and Doctor Who Army Of Ghosts/Doomsday.

**Summary:** Jack thinks about the difference between Torchwoods One and Three.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way

**A/N2:** Special thanks to timelordshines who read through three versions of this, helping me to turn it into something good enough to post.

Thanks for your reviews, everyone! Keep 'em coming, we're nearly at the 400 review mark and as usual, whoever submits the 400th review gets to have a drabble written for their own prompt. (I haven't forgotten I owe a drabble for the 300th review for DarqueQueen7 - I'm just a bit behind as always, lol!)

**I love Janto**: Ianto would have done anything to save Lisa, because when he loves someone, he does so with his whole heart and mind. He just didn't understand that his Lisa was already gone, which just makes it all even more tragic.

Thank you, there will hopefully be many more drabbles to come!

Torchwood One grew too big for their boots, its leaders forgetting the Institute's true purpose – to protect earth from alien threats – in their greedy quest for more power over the rest of humanity, regardless of the cost. When Canary Wharf fell, Jack felt guilty for momentarily thinking they'd got what they deserved. So many innocent lives lost…

On taking charge of Three, Jack had declared they would cease following One's lead. They would be better; loyal, brave, compassionate, eliminating threats while defending the innocent, regardless of species.

Now, despite being battle-scarred and broken by life, his team make him proud.

The End


	96. The Domino Effect

**Title:** The Domino Effect

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Gwen, Tosh, Jack, Owen… and Nosy.

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** It's amazing how much chaos can be caused by one tiny mishap…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title is (obviously) Whoops. (I just had to use that one).

**A/N2: **My 7th and final drabble for this challenge. Apologies for the tense this one's written in, it refused to be written any other way!

The new challenge is up, same as last week's but using the titles from series 9 to 16 of the show as prompts. I'm spoiled for choice! I think I have 5 definite ideas so far, and about 30 potential titles... I may do some at a later date, after this reverse-fandom challenge is over, because there simply isn't enough time to write something for all the ones I like the look of (plus there were several from last week's batch that I didn't get written but I'd still like to take a stab at them at some point.)

Have I mentioned how much I'm loving this challenge?

**A/N3:** Many thanks for your reviews on the last one - just 7 more reviews until the magic 400th review, who will be the lucky reviewer to get a drabble written for them this time?

**I love Janto:** Jack grew up in a time when humanity and aliens co-existed, he knows so much more than 20th century humans. Torchwood One should have listened to him, but they were too drunk on power and the belief that they were right about everything.

One quiet day at Torchwood, Ianto's carrying a tray of coffee for the team's afternoon caffeine fix, when he trips over Nosy.

Nosy squeaks and shoots forward, knocking Gwen off balance, sending her stumbling backwards. Tripping over her own feet, she lands in Tosh's lap, her elbow hitting the computer keyboard and turning Tosh's programming into gibberish.

Meanwhile, five mugs of coffee arc through the air, spraying their scalding contents over Jack, who staggers backwards, hits the railing above the autopsy bay and tumbles over, landing on Owen and the corpse he's dissecting.

Ianto regards the chaos, wide eyed.

"Whoops."

The End


	97. Stop That Castle!

**Title:** Stop That Castle!

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Team, larcenous aliens

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 2 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Another bunch of aliens are up to no good in Cardiff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

My first drabble for Week 2 of Challenge 288 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine, this time using titles from series 9-16 as prompts. I have 4 written so far, so let's see if I can manage as many as last week!

**I love Janto:** Luckily, no one was seriously hurt by the incident, but Ianto felt so bad about it that he put himself on decaf for a week.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Nearly at 400, this is exciting!

Living on the Rift meant Torchwood were accustomed to peculiar happenings, from minor incidents all the way up to potentially world-ending scenarios, but to Jack's knowledge, this was the first time aliens had ever tried to steal Cardiff Castle.

They needed to get it back, fast, preferably before anyone noticed it was missing. Tosh had set up a holographic projection so that from a distance it still appeared to be there, but if anyone got too close…

Four aliens, carrying the miniaturised castle, fled along the street, the Torchwood team in hot pursuit.

Stealing tourist attractions would not be tolerated.

The End


	98. The Kiss

**Title:** The Kiss

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, and a new neighbour.

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 2 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** An old lady finds new inspiration for her romantic daydreams.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title used is (obviously) The Kiss And Mavis Poskitt.

My second drabble this week! I have two more written, so I need to get some more done...

And we have our winner! *drum roll* The 400th review was submitted by... **I love Janto **! Time to claim your prize - what would you like me to write a drabble about? (You may have to wait a while to read it, but it WILL get written, I promise, lol!)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed since I started this drabble series. I'm not far off 100 drabbles now!

Mavis Poskitt had never married.

There had been suitors a-plenty back when she was young, but her beau had died in the war and none of the others could hold a candle to his memory.

She lived out her dreams of romance through the pages of lurid novels, full of manly men and maidens with heaving bosoms; until she moved house.

That's when she first saw them, late one night, under a streetlight. Her handsome young neighbour and his dashing boyfriend, locked in a passionate embrace.

It set her old heart a-flutter!

Now her daydreams are all about that kiss!

The End


	99. Name-Dropping

**Title:** Name-Dropping

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 2 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Jack and Ianto tell each other about famous people they've 'met'.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Title used is The Man Who Nearly Knew Pavarotti.

I think this is my third drabble for the current challenge. I'm pretty sure I have three more written and I'm hoping to do one more for this week.

**I love Janto**: Your wish is my command! I don't know when it will get written, but I swear I will get there!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my drabbles, I always love hearing from you!

OoOoOoOoO

Browsing his record collection one evening for something to play, Jack turned to Ianto.

"Did I ever tell you I knew Pavarotti?"

"Really? What was he like?"

"Well, I didn't really _know_ him as such, but I met him. Once. In passing. Okay, I nearly bumped into him outside a restaurant in London."

"Ah." Ianto smiled. "So you knew Pavarotti the way I know Charlotte Church."

Jack looked intrigued.

"Saw her once from behind when she was opening a summer fair. Could've reached out and touched her but a crowd was in the way."

Jack laughed.

"Yeah. Exactly like that."

The End


	100. Come Back, Jack Harry Teesdale

**Title:** Come Back, Jack Harry Teesdale

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Team.

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 2 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** The team get a brief glimpse into Jack's post-war past.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

Here's my 4th drabble offering for this week's challenge. Tomorrow I will be posting a sad one - thought 'd better warn you all so you can have tissues on hand!

**I love Janto**: A lot I would think, but probably not as many as he'd like people to believe!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! At the rate people are reviewing I'll be at 500 reviews before I know it! I love you guys =D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ianto came up from the archives chuckling, waving an old newspaper.

"You lot have _got_ to see this!"

Gathering around him, they looked at the paper, The South Glamorgan Gazette, 20th August 1949.

The front page held a grainy photograph captioned 'Jack Harry Teesdale of Cardiff displays his prize-winning leek at the South Glamorgan Agricultural show.'

Jack, dressed in his usual attire minus the coat, beamed out at them from under a flat cap, holding up a gigantic leek.

Everyone giggled.

"Teesdale?" inquired Ianto.

Jack was unapologetic.

"Couldn't use my real name. I won ten shillings for Best In Show!"

The End


	101. Situations Vacant

**Title:** Situations Vacant

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, mentions the rest of the team

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 2 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Exit Wounds. (Sorry).

**Summary:** In the aftermath of Exit Wounds, Jack roams the Hub late at night.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

My fifth drabble for Week 2 of the challenge. Sorry this one's so sad.

On a brighter note, I still have three more (all more cheerful than this one) to post. That will make 8 this week. There are two more weeks to go and I'm hoping to get at least 7 written for each week. Wish me luck!

As always, many thanks for all your reviews. Drabbling is astonishingly addictive =)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

All was dark and silent; Gwen had long since gone home and Ianto was sleeping fitfully in Jack's bunk.

Jack couldn't sleep; the events of the past 24 hours – or was it two thousand years? – whirling through his mind in an endless loop.

Pausing by Tosh's workstation, he ran fingertips over her keyboard. The thought flashed into his mind: She'd never use it again.

Finally stepping into the autopsy bay, once Owen's domain, he stopped. Ianto had cleaned, scrubbing until his hands were raw, but in his mind Jack could still see blood.

And empty places where friends should be.

The End


	102. A Mystifying Phone Call

**Title:** A Mystifying Phone Call

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 2 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto can't help listening in on Jack's phone call.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Title used is The Heavily Reinforced Bottom.

This is my sixth drabble for Week 2 of the current challenge. And I still have two more to post o.O

I have written and posted 70 drabbles this year to my journal - this account is currently behind by two drabbles, but will hopefully catch up once this month-long challenge is over.

**I love Janto**: Sorry I made you sad - hopefully this one will cheer you up again!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ianto hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Jack's phone call; it was unavoidable.

"That's right." A pause. "No, just the bottom. Extra reinforcement, heavy-duty if possible. It needs to hold up under rigorous use." Another pause while Jack listened.

"What's the largest size?" A brief silence, then, "Seriously? I think that might be a bit too big. What's the next size down?"

Ianto was completely baffled by now.

"Sounds perfect. Can you have it ready by Friday? Splendid. See you then."

As Jack hung up, Ianto asked, "What was that about?"

Jack smirked.

"Can't tell you, it would spoil the surprise."

The End


	103. Once In A Moonlit Junkyard

**Title:** Once In A Moonlit Junkyard

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 2 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Another night, another Weevil hunt…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

This is my seventh drabble for Week 2 of the current challenge. There's one more to post for Week 2 and I've already got three written for Week 3! You lot are getting spoiled with a drabble a day - however will you survive when this challenge ends and I'm back to writing one or two a week? ;)

Thanks to everyone for their reviews! **I love Janto**: I don't know what it is myself, so I can't say whether or not you're right! Glad it cheered you up though!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The long, exhausting chase ended in a rundown junkyard at the edge of town, their quarry cornered amid piles of rusting metal.

Moonlight shone down on proceedings, lending everything an ethereal glow.

The Weevil snarled, swinging its head from side to side, looking for a way out but not finding one. Even so, taking it down was no picnic.

When they finally had it sedated and restrained, Jack turned to Ianto, smiling softly. "Not exactly the romantic dinner I'd planned."

Ianto smirked. "Romance is overrated. Right now I'd settle for chips and a beer."

Jack laughed. "Sounds like a plan!"

The End


	104. One Sunny Day

**Title:** One Sunny Day

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 2 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** The sun's shining, they have a day off, it should be heaven, shouldn't it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Title used is 'Oh Shut Up and Eat Your Choc Ice.

My eighth and final drabble for Week 2 of Challenge 288. That means tomorrow I can start posting my Week 3 drabbles here! There are 6 written so far...

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favoirited. If you're new and have something you'd like to say or a question to ask, don't be shy!

**I love Janto**: He is, especially when he's tired and hungry after a long Weevil hunt. Jack is trying to do things right, but he hasn't figured out yet that dates don't have to involve expensive restaurants and movies. Ianto's just as happy with the simpler things as long as he's sharing them with Jack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Glorious weather on their day off had Jack and Ianto heading for the park to enjoy the sun. Apparently, most of Cardiff had the same idea.

People were everywhere, sunbathing, or playing football and Frisbee. Radios tuned to a dozen stations competed with raucous laughter and screaming children.

Jack sighed heavily.

"We should have gone to the beach."

Ianto peered over the top of his sunglasses.

"The beach would have been just as crowded and we'd have been stuck in traffic getting there.

Jack huffed.

Ianto just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and eat your Ice Cream before it melts."

The End


	105. A Chaise Longue Too Far

**Title:** A Chaise Longue Too Far

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 3 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto takes Jack furniture shopping…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

The first of my drabbles for Week 3 of the current challenge. I've actually lost count of how many I've written...

Thanks for all your reviews! **I love Janto**: Ianto would say Jack can be very trying indeed, lol! Thank you.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shopping with Jack was usually a pleasure, not to mention highly entertaining, but buying furniture for their new flat was turning into an exercise in frustration.

It wasn't even that Ianto didn't approve of Jack's rather eclectic taste in furnishings, it was more a case of Jack wanting to buy everything they both liked. Ianto couldn't seem to make him understand that there simply wasn't enough room.

"We don't live in a TARDIS, Jack! If we buy all of this stuff, there won't be room for us!"

"You think the Chaise Longue is too much then?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

The End


	106. The Coming Of The Beast

**Title:** The Coming Of The Beast

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, mentions the team

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 3 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** End Of Days

**Summary:** Jack reflects on Abaddon's release as he goes to confront the beast.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

This is my second drabble for Week 3 of the current challenge. It's also my only canon-based drabble this week. Well, unless I write another. There's still time!

**I love Janto**: Glad you're still enjoying them. This one's serious, but the others for this week will be humorous. I hope.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abaddon the devourer, freed from his prison to walk the earth, bringing death wherever his shadow touched.

And it was their fault. His team, the people he'd picked, the ones he'd trusted the most. Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to blame them.

They'd been used, manipulated, tricked into believing that only by opening the Rift could they save the world from certain destruction and get their loved ones back.

Manger had played them all, one monster bound and determined to release another.

Jack could only pray that his overabundance of life would be enough to defeat the beast.

The End


	107. The Thing In Wesley's Shed

**Title:** The Thing In Wesley's Shed

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto, OC Wesley

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 3 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** A Cardiff citizen finds something strange in his shed one day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

Okay, this is the third of TEN drabbles I've written for this week's challenge, and I didn't even use all the titles I had ideas for. I'm saving some for later, I'm sure they'll serve me well when the prompt of the week isn't proving very inspiring. I'm having trouble fitting in posting them all though, so this site is getting even further behind my journal. No doubt I'll catch up once this challenge is over.

Thanks to everyone for their continued support!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

One morning, Wesley found a thing in his shed. It hadn't been there the night before, he was sure. It was green and purple, went 'ping, ping, blip' and bounced up and down.

Being the cautious sort, Wesley called the police.

A constable came, looked at the thing and then called Torchwood.

Two blokes arrived in a big black car. Wesley showed them the thing.

"Haven't seen one of those in years!" said one. They thanked Wesley and left, taking the thing with them.

Wesley just shrugged.

"Can't be having strange things in my shed, what would the wife think?"

The End


	108. How To Create A Monster

**Title:** How To Create A Monster

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Owen, Jack, Gwen

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 3 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** The team discover that even Ianto's patience has its limits.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

My fourth drabble for Week 3 of Challenge 288 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100. I still have another 6 to post!

Thanks to my reviewers, followers and favouriters, hope you're enjoying reading these as much as I'm enjoying writing them!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When he discovered Jack's clothes on the floor, Ianto tutted and put them away.

When Owen spread goo all over the autopsy bay, Ianto merely rolled his eyes and started cleaning.

Even when Gwen, going to the archives for a file, left the contents of two cabinets strewn everywhere before remembering she hadn't given it to Ianto in the first place, she only got a stern reprimand.

But when Ianto discovered someone had raided his stash and eaten the muffin he'd bought for lunch, he blew up.

"That's it, you're on decaf for life!"

Jack winced. "We've created a monster!"

The End


	109. The Grest Escape

**Title:** The Great Escape

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 3 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto's had more than enough and decides to escape.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Title used was Leaving Home Forever Or Till Teatime.

So, I think this one's my fifth drabble for Week 3 of the current challenge. I'll post the sequel tomorrow.

Thanks, as always, for all your reviews. Can't believe I'm over 450 reviews on this collection!

**I love Janto**: He really is, and he puts up with an awful lot, but a man has to draw the line somewhere and muffin theft will not be tolerated!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

The Hub was in chaos. Myfanwy had taken offence at something and was flapping and screeching, scattering papers everywhere, while Owen and Gwen were having a very loud argument about… Well, Ianto hadn't bothered to listen so he had no idea what it was about, he just knew he didn't want anything to do with it. Or with them.

He grabbed his coat and headed for the cog door, only to find Jack at his side.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving home, forever. Might be back by teatime."

Jack winced at a particularly loud screech.

"Can I come too?"

TBC in the next chapter, 'Nowhere Particular'


	110. Nowhere Particular

**Title:** Nowhere Particular – Sequel To 'The Great Escape'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Tosh

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 3 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Tosh joins the escapees in their bid for freedom.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Episode title = drabble title. It's just easier that way.

My sixth drabble for Week 3 of the challenge. I'll be posting a pair together tomorrow because they were both for the same prompt and they work best as a single story.

**I love Janto**: Don't we all? Sometimes, you just have to get out to preserve your own sanity and to keep from strangling your collleagues! Thank you.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Strolling across the Plas, Jack glanced at Ianto. The stressed look on his face was fading as he started to relax.

"So, where are we going?"

"Hadn't planned on anywhere in particular, I just wanted to be somewhere that isn't the Hub," Ianto admitted.

"Good call. If I'd had to listen to that racket much longer I'd have gone nuts."

The rapid clicking of heels sounded behind them and a voice called out, "Wait for me!"

They stopped to let Tosh catch up.

Linking her arms through theirs, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere particular," they chorused.

"Sounds perfect."

The End


	111. Forewarned Is Forearmed

**Title:** Forewarned Is Forearmed

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Team, OC Mr Bickerdyke

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 3 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** The Torchwood team receive bad news – the world is about to end.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Title used was 'According To The Prophet Bickerdyke.

Okay, this one's a double drabble – or more precisely, a drabble and its sequel, posted together because they're both for the same prompt and it's less fiddly than posting them separately. They're my seventh and eighth drabbles for Week 3 of this Challenge. I still have two more to post for Week 3 and so far I've written five for Week 4. Writing them is easier than posting them!

Thank you to my reviewers, and to my new followers and favouriters - i hope you continue to enjoy my drabbles.

**I love Janto**: I couldn't just leave Tosh in the madhouse, it would have been cruel!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This one's a double drabble – or more precisely, a drabble and its sequel, posted together because they're both for the same prompt and it's less fiddly than posting them separately. Also, I couldn't come up with a second title.

Ianto looked up as the door to the Tourist Office opened and an elderly man walked in.

"Good afternoon, Mr Bickerdyke, how can I help you today."

"Mr Jones, I am the bearer of grim news once again, I'm afraid. It appears the world will be ending next Thursday."

Ianto's brow creased with concern. "Thursday, you say?"

"After lunch."

"That's grave news indeed, Mr Bickerdyke."

"So you'll take care of it then?"

"I will indeed. The end of the world would be bad for the tourist industry."

Mr Bickerdyke nodded. "Good day, Mr Jones."

"Good day, sir, and thank you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Mr Bickerdyke departed, Ianto headed down to the Hub to deliver the news.

"Jack? We have a problem. According to Mr Bickerdyke, the world is ending next Thursday, after lunch."

"That's not good, gives us less than a week to prepare. I really wish he could be more specific. Okay, kids, listen up. Something bad is coming our way next Thursday. Tosh, monitor the Rift. Gwen, liase with the police; anything out of the ordinary, I want to know about it immediately. Ianto, Owen, internet and news. We have to keep the world from ending. Let's get to it!"

The End


	112. Faithful To The End

**Title:** Faithful To The End

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto

**Rating:** G

**Written For:** Challenge 288, Week 3 – Reverse fandom – Last of the Summer Wine at tw100

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto bids farewell to his faithful protectors, fallen in the line of duty.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters.

**A/N:** Title used was Elegy for Fallen Wellies

This is my ninth drabble for Week 3 of Challenge 288. I'll post the final Week 3 drabble tomorrow, then I can move on to Week 4... I'll catch up to myself eventually, I'm sure.

Thankyou to all my reviewers, followers & fovouriters, your support is greatly appreciated!

**I love Janto**: I like to think Mr Bickerdyke is very sensitive to the Rift. He has premonitions of major Rift activity, but because he doesn't know about the Rift, his brain interprets the warnings as 'The world is going to end'. The team believe him because he's been correct several times already, they just wish his warnings could be more detailed so they'd know exactly what they'll be dealing with each time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoO

They'd served him well since he joined Torchwood Three, faithfully protecting him through mud and mire, through slime and goo, through disgusting sewers and even through years of cleaning the cells and Myfanwy's nest.

Now though, their faithful service had come to an end; they'd been defeated by a river of neon green, acidic gunge, bravely giving their last to keep his feet from being melted off.

The least he could do was give them a proper send off.

"Alas, poor wellies, brave to the last. I salute you," Ianto murmured solemnly, then shrugged and tossed them into the incinerator.

The End


End file.
